UN AMOR DE HIELO
by Ana Victoria
Summary: unos meses despues de la pelicula, Anna y Kristoff se casan, pero a la boda ha llegado un invitado no deseado, Elsa ahora se encarga de que Anna no se entere y lo invita a quedarse en el castillo mientras la luna de miel de su hermana, pero las intenciones de Hans eran otras, demostrarle su amor a Elsa. Helsa fanfic perdonen el mal resumen, pero es lo que pasa en el primer cap.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR DE HIELO

CAPITULO 1

EL COMIENZO

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su cama con un tierno dibujo que ella y Anna habían hecho juntas varios años en el pasado. Ella sonrió ligeramente al recordar los momentos de su infancia que había pasado con Anna. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó aquel accidente que la obligo a mantenerse encerrada con el temor de lastimar a su hermana pequeña.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Elsa, ¿puedo pasar?- Anna pregunto algo temerosa mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro- Respondió feliz la reina al ver a su hermana.

Anna entro lentamente a la habitación, -¿Qué tienes ahí?- Pregunto curiosa Anna señalando el dibujo que Elsa tenía en sus manos.

-Lo encontré entre mis cosas- Dijo Elsa entregándoselo a su hermana.

Anna lo tomo con cuidado y lo miro durante unos segundos, sonrió sentándose alado de Elsa. Mientras que Elsa observaba tiernamente a Anna, observando su sonrisa. Cuando Anna quito los ojos de la hoja de papel para fijarlos en Elsa ella se percató de que Elsa también la miraba.

-Creo que recuerdo cuando hicimos este dibujo.

-Sí, yo también- Dijo Elsa- Me parece curioso que estuviera en mis cosas.

Elsa miro atentamente la reacción de su hermana, pero Anna volvió a mirar el dibujo.

-Elsa- dijo Anna- ¿Porque cada vez que yo te pedía que saliéramos a jugar no me respondías y me ignorabas?- Pregunto Anna con la voz quebrada.

Anna miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su hermana quien se encontraba también a punto de llorar.

-Yo tenía miedo de lastimarte de nuevo y como mis poderes seguían creciendo cada vez más…- Elsa se detuvo un tiempo, pues la voz se le quebraba y le era casi imposible hablar con claridad- Cada día era mayor mi temor.

Anna se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos. Siempre estuvo tan cerca de Elsa simplemente separadas por una puerta. Sin embargo, tan lejanas como si estuvieran a cientos de kilómetros de distancia sin poder hablarse ni verse.

Anna abrazo a su hermana quien respondió abrazándola cuidadosamente como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en el mundo.

-Ya, no llores por favor- Le pidió Anna a Elsa quien se negaba a soltarla de ese abrazo cálido- Me vas a hacer sentir mal-.

-Lo siento- Dijo Elsa liberando a Anna de sus brazos.

-Su alteza…- Dijo Gerda desde el otro lado de la puerta- La cena esta lista.

-Claro, ahora bajo, gracias.

-Creo que mejor bajamos- Dijo Anna limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Elsa se levantó invitando a Anna a que lo hiciera también, Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta tomadas de las manos. Elsa abrió la puerta extendiéndole el brazo a Anna para que saliera, después cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Y ambas llegaron al comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ambas caminaron por el extenso pasillo abrazadas de guante. Llegaron al comedor donde Gerda le estaba sirviendo a Kristoff un plato de estofado caliente.

-Buenos días- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Respondió Kristoff mirando a Anna y a Elsa que lo miraban desde la entrada de la puerta. Elsa se sentó en la gran silla de madera tallada a mano con la gran delicadeza de siempre. Mientras se servían los platos de ambas Kei entro en la habitación con un sobre en la mano y se lo entrego a Elsa. Ella lo miro cuidadosamente ya que no tenía el nombre de la persona que lo envió. Elsa lo abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer.

_Mi amor:_

_No puedo_ _dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo a ti; tu belleza, tus hermosos ojos azules que son como dos océanos en los que me pierdo cada vez que los recuerdo, tu piel blanca y tersa que desde que te vi por primera vez no puedo dejar de desear tocarla y acariciarla, tus labios rojos como una rosa suave que deseo besar con tanta pasión que sobraría si se la entregase a cada persona en el mundo. Te veré pronto mi amada._

_Atte:. Tu gran Amor_

En cuanto Elsa termino de leer la metió de nuevo en el sobre y la guardo en su bolsillo. Todo eso paso tan rápido que Anna al verla se preocupó.

-¿Elsa, estas bien? Te vez nerviosa- Dijo Anna tomando su mano con cuidado.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo Elsa quien la miraba tratando de ocultar lo más que pudo sus emociones pero esto solamente lo empeoro.

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar Anna quien miraba a su hermana fijamente sin apartar la vista un minuto de su rostro tratando de adivinar porque ese raro comportamiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al terminar de cenar Elsa se encerró en su estudio leyendo nuevamente la carta sin apartar la atención en esas últimas palabras escritas en tinta rosa.

_Atte:. Tu gran Amor_

Era extraño que alguien usara ese tipo de tinta ya que ella nunca avía visto tinta rosa en una carta de alguien o en algo.

En ese momento entro Kei con otra carta esta vez el sobre era de color rosa y nuevamente no tenía el nombre de la persona quien lo envió.

-Alteza, lamento no haberle entregado este antes, lo que paso fue que en el trayecto de las oficinas hasta el comedor este otro sobre se me callo por accidente y no me di cuenta- Dijo Kei mientras lo ponía en el escritorio.

Pero Elsa no podía apartar la vista de la carta anterior.

-Gracias- respondió en casi un susurro la reina. –Kei, ¿no sabes quien envió esto?- Pregunto Elsa extendiéndole el otro sobre a Kei, claro sin la carta.

-No Alteza si el sobre no tiene nombre entonces es casi imposible saber quién lo envió-

Respondió Kei mientras se lo devolvía a Elsa sin dejar de mirarlo. Kei se retiró dejando a Elsa solo con sus pensamientos, ella nunca había recibido una carta como esa y la verdad menos con palabras que parecían venir de un verdadero poeta. Elsa no podía creerlo se sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rosa intenso.

Pero eso desapareció de repente cuando Anna toco a puerta del estudio.

-Elsa, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Anna.

Elsa en un movimiento rápido busco un lugar donde guardar la carta. La guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Si claro, pasa-Dijo Elsa con tono apurado.

-Elsa, ¿Estas bien? me preocupaste bastante- dijo Anna mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y camino hacia su hermana-

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien respondió Elsa con tono nervioso.

Anna no tardó mucho en comprender que algo le ocurría a su hermana y ella no quería decirle.

-Elsa, sabes que soy tu hermana y puedes contármelo- Dijo Anna con tono dulce y calmado.


	3. Capitulo 3 Las Cartas

**Hola como están espero que bien y les mando un abrazote. Espero mi primer fic les esté gustando aunque solo tenga tres capítulos pero me imagino que con el capítulo anterior ya pudieron darse a una idea de lo que este fic trata de mostrar.**

Capítulo 3

Las cartas

Elsa no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Comenzar a recibir cartas de amor de una persona desconocida sin tener di una pista de saber quién es el que las está mandando y mucho menos piensa contestarlas.

-Elsa, sabes que soy tu hermana y puedes contármelo todo- Dijo Anna con tono dulce y calmado.

Elsa ya no tenía escapatoria sentía mucha vergüenza de no habérselo contado a Anna, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué no se la había ocurrido decirle.

En ese momento a Elsa le cambio el color blanco del rostro a rosa intenso de nuevo.

-Está bien- Respondió resignada Elsa, sacando el sobre del cajón y extendiéndoselo a Anna quien lo tomo rápido.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Anna abriendo el sobre y comenzando a leer.

-No sé quién lo manda no tiene el nombre y la verdad no se ni qué hacer con ella- Dijo Elsa quien después de entregarle la carta a Anna se abrazó a sí misma.

Anna al terminar de leer lanzo un grito de alegría saltando en el mismo lugar.

-Elsa, esto es increíble, sabía que tarde o temprano tenías que atrapar a alguien.

-Anna basta, no atrape a nadie, y si lo hiciera no lo llamaría así.

-Claro que lo hiciste y aquí está la prueba-

Anna aun no lo podía creer, estaba muy feliz por su hermana. En cambio Elsa se sentía muy nerviosa y atrapada.

-Elsa ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te mando una carta de estas?-

-Tal vez, nunca- Respondió Elsa con un tono sarcástico mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos ya que el color rosa de su cara se hacía rojo con cada momento que escuchaba hablar a Anna sobre ese sobre.

En ese momento entro Gerda con una carta. Esta vez sí tenía el nombre de la persona que lo envió.

-Majestad, llego una carta del rey de las islas del sur- Dijo Gerda con un tono nervioso, ya que ella sabía exactamente cómo reaccionarían ambas al escuchar el nombre de ese pelirrojo que alguna vez trato de deshacerse de Anna y asesinar a Elsa.

-Gracias- Respondió Elsa todavía tratando de cubrir el tono rojo de su cara.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

_Majestad:_

_Le mando esta carta para pedirle una disculpa por la conducta de mi hijo el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur y pedirle por favor que me permita mandar a mi hijo para que usted le enseñe sobre los deberes reales que un rey debe aprender, aunque él nunca va a poder ser rey me gustaría que el supiera lo que es esa responsabilidad de lo que es ser rey._

Elsa no lo podía creer no iba a aceptar que ese maldito ladrón regresara a Arendelle y exponer así a Anna o a otras personas que realmente le interesan y ama a un peligro así y como pasar tiempo a solas con ese tarado y enseñarle a ser algo que él nunca será.

La cara de Elsa palideció de nuevo y su mirada se tornó seria

-Elsa ¿Estas bien? Te vez muy pálida, ¿Qué dice la carta?- Anna comenzó a bombardear a Elsa con preguntas.

-¡Anna, ya basta!

Elsa grito colérica, haciendo que Anna callara y se sintiera mal cambiando su rostro feliz a uno triste y culpable.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte.

Anna se sentía mal por haberle dado a Elsa molestia cuando su única intención era ayudarla.

-Anna, yo lo siento, no debí haberte gritado de esa forma, es solo que ahora tengo mucha presión y ahora con este tema de las cartas que he estado recibiendo me siento abrumada y confundida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Anna abrazo a su hermana con ternura mientras trataba de consolarla- ¿Que dice la carta?

Pregunto Anna Señalando la carta que el rey de las islas del sur había enviado. Elsa miro a Anna preocupada.

-Anna, primero que nada quiero que me prometas que no te molestaras, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Elsa pero me estas asustando.

-Relájate Anna no es nada grave, bueno, tengo que decirte que no voy a aprobar nada de esto.

Elsa le enseño la carta a Anna la cual a terminar de leer se puso a caminar como un león enjaulado.

-No claro que no- repetía Anna mientras levantaba los brazos para demostrar su enojo- Ese tipo de ninguna manera regresara aquí y menos le darás clases de cómo ser algo que no es y nunca será.

-Anna, cálmate, por favor, me prometiste que no te ibas a poner así.

Elsa tomo a Anna por los hombros mientras le decía que se calmara y le daba palabras de ánimo.

-Toda esta bien, nadie dijo que lo iba a aceptar de regreso y menos que le daré esas clases.

**Que les pareció? En todas sus opiniones déjenme review de lo que piensan y yo se los respondo en mi próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les esté gustando mi primer fanfic.**

**LOS AMO A TODOS LOOS QUE LEEN MI FIC**

**Ana Vitoria **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Elsa se miró con paciencia el rostro desconcertado de su hermana para luego dar un largo suspiro.

-Anna, el rey de las islas del sur mando esta carta para pedir el permiso de que dejáramos que Hans regrese a Arendelle y que yo le diera clases para enseñarle la responsabilidad de ser un buen rey, aunque yo pienso que sería inútil considerando que la única forma de que Hans se vuelva rey es casándose con alguna heredera al trono y ambas sabemos que eso será casi imposible por sus antecedentes que alguien quiera aceptar su mano en matrimonio.

Mientras Elsa le explicaba todo eso Anna la miraba atónita, confundida, y molesta.

-Elsa tú no puedes permitir que Hans regrese y menos que se quede aquí.

Anna estaba más que molesta con todo eso y no podía dejar que su hermana mayor aunque confiara mucho en ella tomara la horrible decisión de aceptar la llegada del príncipe.

-Anna cálmate, nadie dijo que iba a aceptar que el viniera y mucho menos que permitiera que él se quede aquí con nosotras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando las dos se calmaron salieron del estudio para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Anna se adelantó ya que Elsa necesitaba ir a su habitación por unos decretos reales que estaba leyendo la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te parece Sven?, era de mi madre, espero que a Anna le guste, será una gran sorpresa.

La voz de Kristoff se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Elsa no soporto la curiosidad y apoyo la oreja para escuchar mejor pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió ya que Elsa no había notado que estaba entreabierta.

Elsa cayó de espalda contra el piso de la habitación de Kristoff que la miraba curioso.

-Elsa ¿Qué haces ahí?

Pregunto Kristoff mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Elsa se sentía como una tonta y fisgona.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Elsa mientras se ponía de pie- Te escuche hablando con Sven sobre un regalo para Anna y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿A si? ¿Qué más escuchaste? Pregunto Kristoff sobándose la nuca.

-Nada en especial solo que le comentabas a Sven que pertenecía a tu madre o algo así. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que se supone que esperabas a Anna le gustara?

Kristoff miro a Elsa mientras le entregaba una caja. Elsa la tomo con cuidado y la abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un gran diamante en frente.

Elsa miro sorprendida a Kristoff.

-Esperaba poder pedirle que se case con migo hoy en la cena pero los nervios me detenían. Kristoff bajo la irada con tono de vergüenza hasta que Elsa le volvió a entregar la caja con el anillo dentro.

-Seguramente a Anna le encantara. Elsa lo tomo del brazo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

De pronto a Kristoff se le ilumino la mirada.

-Elsa tu eres su hermana y la conoces mejor que nadie ¿cómo puedo pedírselo?

Más bien ¿Qué le gustaría?

-Pues a Anna le encanta el chocolate y caminar por la costa. Podrías dárselo mientras caminan por la playa o le puedes dar un chocolate y que el anillo venga adentro. Sugirió Elsa tratando de imaginárselo.

-Gracias Elsa- Dijo Kristoff tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un abrazo.

Cuando la soltó salió corriendo en busca de Anna.

-De nada- dijo Elsa en voz baja mientras se quedaba parada en su lugar.

Sven se le acerco por la espalda dando le un pequeño empujón que saco a Elsa de su estado de shock.

-Hola Sven- Elsa levanto el brazo tomando al reno con cariño-¿Crees que Kristoff sabrá cuidar a mi hermana?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba a su altura.

-Yo creo que si Elsa- Dijo Elsa tratando de imitar con su voz la voz que hace Kristoff cuando habla con Sven, ella rio torpemente al escucharse a ella misma ablando de esa manera.

Se levantó de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo. Abrió la puerta y busco entre sus cajones los decretos que desde un principio ella fue a buscar y una vez que los tenia se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde Anna la estaba esperando.

-Anna, tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro, que pasa.

-Solo quiero decirte que tienes mi bendición para cuando te cases con Kristoff.

Anna miro a Elsa confundida.

-Gracias,- dijo Anna confundida- pero ¿Por qué me dices en este momento?

-Nada, solo quiero que lo sepas- Elsa tubo que decirle a Anna otra cosa para evitar arruinar la sorpresa.

En ese momento entro Kristoff. Quien había escuchado lo que Elsa le dijo a Anna antes de que entrara.

-Anna me preguntaba si querías tomar un paseo por la costa- Dijo Kristoff mirando a Elsa.

-Claro, dijo Anna sonriendo- Solo déjame ir a cambiarme. Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff Antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto y ponerse otro vestido.

Elsa le guiño el ojo a Kristoff antes de salir tras de Anna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elsa se encontraba sentada en un sillón de su habitación pensando cómo podría reaccionar Anna con la sorpresa que le tenía Kristoff. En ese momento recordó que había otra carta que no había leído.

_Majestad:_

_Es un gran placer informarle que usted ha sido cordial mente invitada a la boda del décimo tercer príncipe Hans de las islas del sur con la princesa Selena de las Tierras Nórdicas celebrando su compromiso. _

_Le esperamos el día 5 de junio del presente año. _

_La veremos pronto._

En ese momento el rostro de Elsa palideció. No podía ser ese Hans que apenas hace un año estuvo a punto de apuñalarla por la espalda con una espada.

No podía creerlo el simple pensar en el rostro de ese príncipe la causaba escalofríos, tan pronto como comenzó a recuperar la razón se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba congelando todo a su alrededor y bajando la temperatura del castillo.

"Anna" pensó Elsa en voz alta no podía dejar que Anna supiera nada del compromiso del hombre que le había hecho pasar tanto dolor.

Anna entro por la puerta gritando de alegría y mostrándole a su hermana el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

-Kristoff me propuso matrimonio- Grito Anna.

Elsa abrazo a su hermana mientras miraba a Kristoff.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, por los dos- dijo Elsa mientras apretaba fuerte a su hermana con su pecho.

-Sera la mejor boda del mundo, ya estoy planeando el vestido, las flores la orquesta…- Anna no dejaba de saltar para un lado y para otro tan emocionada.

-Si solo cálmate Anna- Dijo Elsa tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Lo sé es solo que estoy tan emocionada y feliz.

Anna abrazo el brazo de Kristoff mientras se dirigía a Elsa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Hola como están :D**

**Ya sé que esto está avanzando muy rápido, apenas ayer en la noche publique mi primer capítulo y ahora ya tiene 4. Es solo que no tengo nada que hacer y la verdad me entusiasme un poco con todo esto.**

**Por cierto que les parece la forma en que se está mostrando el Helsa en esta historia. Déjenme review de lo que opinan y yo se los cumplo.**

**Espero les esté gustando esta fanfic**

**Con mucho amor**

**Ana Victoria**


	5. Capitulo 5 la llegada del sureño

Capítulo 5

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle sus hermosos review, me hacen muy feliz escribiéndome lo que piensan, en fin, aquí les va el próximo cap. Espero les guste lo hice pensando en ustedes.**

Elsa se sentía al mismo tiempo feliz y confundido por todas las cosas que estaban pasando; feliz por la boda de su hermana menor, y confundida por las cartas y la boda de aquel sureño pelirrojo que alguna vez trato de matarla.

-Oh, Elsa me siento tan nerviosa y apretada- Anna bromeo mientras Gerda le ajustaba el corsé.

-Lose Anna pero descuida los nervios se pasan rápido y además, creo que Kristoff se siente exactamente igual que tú.

Elsa al igual que Anna se sentía nerviosa pero ella no se sentía así por la boda de Anna sino porque ella bien sabía que todo el reino incluyendo a los reyes y reinas de otros reinos se presentaran a la boda y Elsa sabía que su admirador secreto se presentaría y trataría de buscarlo y saber quién es de una vez por todas.

Gerda salió del cuarto para poder preparar lo que falta para la recepción de la boda dejando a los dos hermanos solas.

-Anna, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho- Dijo Elsa mientras miraba a Anna con su hermoso vestido de novia con rosas blancas en la parte superior del corsé y una falda larga y un poco ampona cubierta por una tela llena de destellos.

-Yo también te quiero- Anna abrazo a su hermana- Y yo también quisiera verte pronto en mi lugar, casándote con el hombre que amas vestida de blanco con un hermoso vestido al igual que yo en este momento.

-Anna sabes que yo estoy muy ocupada para pensar en esas cosas. Aunque admito que yo también lo quisiera.

En ese momento esto un criado en la habitación.

-Princesa Anna, su boda la espera.

Anna se apresuró a tomar su ramo de flores, acomodar su velo, alisar su vestido. Dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Elsa extendiéndole el brazo para que Anna lo tomara.

-Lista, creo.

Anna tomo el brazo de su hermana mientras las dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la iglesia y se detuvieron justo anta la puerta.

-Anna estoy orgullosa de ti- Elsa abrazo a su hermana.

-Ya basta Elsa me vas a hacer llorar y se me va a arruinar el maquillaje- Anna Se limpió una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla abrazando a su hermana.

Elsa abrió la puerta de la iglesia, la cual estaba finamente adornada con flores de todo tipo con colores en rosa pastel y blanco. Elsa y Anna caminaron por el pasillo hacia el altar donde Krostoff esperaba muy nervioso la llegada de su prometida. Kristoff le extendió la mano a Anna para levarla a su lado, Anna le entrego con cuidado el ramo de flores a, Elsa dándole un último abrazo y se dirigió a Kristoff.

-Te ves hermosa- Le susurro Kristoff a Anna tomando su mano.

-Tú también te vez bien- Dijo Anna.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para unir a estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio.

Comenzó el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Anna y a Kristoff. Después de como cinco minutos de un discurso ceremonial el sacerdote dijo:

Pueden pasarse lo anillos. Elsa tomo el cojín de terciopelo rojo dándoselo al sacerdote.

-Yo kristoff, te acepto a ti Anna para ser mi esposa y cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- Kristoff tomo el anillo para deslizarlo por el dedo de Anna.

-Yo Anna, te acepto a ti Kristoff para ser mi esposo y cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- Anna, tomo al igual que Kristoff el anillo y lo deslizo por su dedo.

\- si nadie se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre, Entonces por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia.

Anna tomo a Kristoff del cuello y lo inclino, Kristoff rio nervioso y ambos compartieron un dulce beso.

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron mientras que Elsa se llevaba la mano a los labios tratando de ocultar la risa que le ocasiono al ver la reacción de Anna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La recepción de la boda fue espectacular; el olor embriagante de chocolate llenaba la estancia, los invitados conversaban entre ellos o algunos se acercaban a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos.

De pronto el anunciador real anuncio ante todos;

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle- Elsa entro caminando lento hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Los príncipes Anna y Kristoff de Arendelle.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron mientras Anna Kristoff tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación hasta llegar a lado de Elsa.

Elsa le sonrió a l feliz pareja. Alzo la voz llamando la atención de los invitados.

-Anna y Kristoff los felicito por su compromiso, Kristoff espero que sepas cuidar a mi hermana como tan bien sé que tu sabrás gobernar Arendelle, algún día cuando yo no este.

Elsa junto las manos formando una bola que brillaba y tenía destellos alrededor. En un solo movimiento la lanzo al aire, la bola de nieve estallo en el techo del castillo creando un corazón de nieve que cayó sobre los invitados.

-Oh, Elsa es muy hermoso, gracias.

-De nada…-La voz se le corto a Elsa al ver detrás de Anna que Hans entraba al castillo.

La cara de Elsa se tornó y cambio totalmente.

-Elsa ¿Pasa algo?

Anna volteo para ver qué era lo que vio Elsa que la puso tan nerviosa pero en ese momento su hermana la tomo de los hombros para evitar que ella viera a Hans entrando en el castillo.

-Nada todo bien- Elsa no podía dejar que Anna se diera cuenta de que Hans había asistido.

-Anna porque no van tú y Kristoff al jardín mientras yo reviso algo de acuerdo.

-Está bien- dijo Anna por el comportamiento tan repentino de su hermana.

En cuanto Elsa vio ya lejos a la pareja camino rápido hasta donde estaba Hans para tomarlo por completo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto colérica Elsa dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Al igual que todos aquí yo fui invitado Elsa, no entiendo porque te pones así.

Hans no había sido invitado, él se había enterado de la boda por medio de sus hermanos y el asistió solo para ver a Elsa.

-Como sea que te hayas enterado, porque yo recuerdo exactamente las invitaciones y yo estoy segura que no le envié una a las islas de sur, no puedes dejar que Anna te vea aquí y yo no puedo permitir que arruines con tu presencia el día especial de mi hermana.

-Cálmate Elsa me estas congelando- señalo Hans mientras se quitaba la nieve del saco- Yo no vine para arruinar la boda de nadie ni tampoco vine con malas intenciones.

-Solo vine porque mi padre me lo pidió, además realmente necesito esas lecciones que mi padre me está pidiendo.

-Yo no he excedido a nada- Afirmo Elsa- Además estoy enterada de su compromiso con la princesa de las islas nórdicas y estoy segura de que ella no estará de acuerdo con que usted se quede aquí cuando debería arreglar lo de su boda.

-Elsa ella sabe bien de esto y está de acuerdo, no creas que vengo por gusto solo necesito esas lecciones como ya se lo había explicado antes.

-De todos modos no voy a aceptarlo en mi palacio y mucho menos en mi reino de acuerdo con sus antecedentes aquí ya hace un año.

-¡ELSA, PORFAVOR!, si paso y que ya está en el pasado, olvídalo de un vez.

-Tú crees que voy a olvidar tan fácil que hace un año estuviste apunto de matar a mi hermana y robarte mi trono.

Hans no respondió, solo miro a Elsa derrotado.


	6. REWS

**Hola nenas y nenes XD**

**Voy a aprovechar este espacio que tengo para poder responderles sus rews**

** 14019: **si lo voy a seguir nena descuida.

** 14019: **lo se tiene que romper pero lo necesito para ponerle más drama a la historia y no solo en este momento si no en los capítulos que siguen en cuanto a Elsa como dignatario, lo sé es emocionante incluso yo que ya sé que pasa me siento emocionada.

** 14019: **si quieres saber cómo la convence sigue el fic y de seguro te gustara lo que leerás ;) Ya sé que mis capítulos son cortos pero tratare de alargarlos un poco pero ya no podría actualizar más de una vez y gracias por la excelente elección no te arrepentirás.

** 14019: **si lose quien no estaría así, y la verdad estoy tratando de hacer parecer Hans como si Elsa le valiera pero en realidad la ama.

**Diegoneitor327: **Gracias seguiré tu consejo y más gracias por seguir mi fic. :D

**Shirayukiihana: **Gracias por responder te lo agradezco mucho, ojala te siga gustando.

**Denisa Miller: **relax ya he estado actualizando bastante espero te siga gustando.

**Lalocanaye**: Gracias

**Lalocanaye: **descuida actualizare pronto lo prometo

**Paraíso gato: **PRONTO en cuanto sean las vacaciones de semana santa OK


	7. Capitulo 6 la verdad

Capítulo 6

Hans ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Elsa derrotado.

-Elsa desde que paso lo de hace un año mi familia me ignora y me trata como si no fuera nada, yo solo vine a tomar lecciones de cómo ser un buen rey, no sabes cuantas veces he tratado de enmendar las cosas con mi familia pero aun si no sirve de nada y ahora que estoy lejos de ellos lo último que necesito es que tú también me lo estés echando en cara. Elsa no pudo decir ni una solo palabra.

-Hans lo lamento, no sabía que tu pasaras todo eso, pero también tienes que estar consiente que eso no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente- Elsa se quedo callada sin decir una sola palabra, pensando- Los invitados no pueden irse hasta mañana y supongo que tú no tienes alternativa que quedarte aquí- Elsa estaba resignada, si enviaba a Hans de regreso a las islas del sur pensarían que el hiso alga malo de nuevo y seria de burla de su familia- pero no puedes dejar que Anna ni Kristoff de te vean aquí, se irán esta noche de luna de miel así que tu solo mantente alejado hasta que se vayan.

-Está bien, con tal de quedarme aquí contigo.

Elsa se quedó confundida por lo que había dicho Hans.

-¿Cómo que quedarte con migo?

-Pues si ¿no?, Anna no va a estar en el castillo y tú y ella son las únicas que están aquí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de que la boda acabo Anna y Kristoff acompañados por Elsa llegaron al muelle donde un barco los estaba esperando listo para zarpar hacia unas islas cercanas donde la pareja pasaría su luna de miel.

-Te voy a extrañar- Elsa abrazo a su hermana.

-Yo también pero no te preocupes, estaré con Kristoff.

La pareja subió al barco y después de un rato de navegar el barco desapareció en el horizonte.

Elsa regreso a castillo para poder descansar y dormir un poco antes de comenzar un nuevo día de responsabilidades reales. Elsa entro a la sala de servicio buscando a Kei.

-Kei podrías llevar a los invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones por favor.

-Claro alteza.

-Ah yo le mostrare su habitación a un príncipe para que se sienta mejor.

Elsa no sabía que decir, no podía dejar que los sirvientes ni nadie supiere quien había asistido la boda y a quien era al que ella misma le mostraría su habitación.

-Claro alteza pero no sería una molestia mostrarle la habitación a un visitante más.

-NO!- A Elsa se le escapo un grito de los nervios- Él se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Lo siento, no, está bien yo le mostrare descuide.

Elsa se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta la salida de del cuarto de servicio. Camino hasta su habitación pero en el camino se encontró a Hans que al parecer venia de la misma dirección.

-Elsa- dijo Hans sorprendido- que haces aquí.

Elsa lo miro extrañada.

-Nada, solo voy a mostrarte tu habitación.

-Claro, gracias- Hans se escuchaba más nervioso de lo normal.

Elsa no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su camino para mostrarle el camino a Hans a su habitación.

-Aquí estarás bien- Elsa abrió la puerta de la habitación- Si necesitas algo llámame.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba al cuarto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación agotada y deseando poder recostarse en su cama y descansar. Abrió el armario y saco una túnica con tela delgada de color azul celeste y se la puso metiéndola sobre su cabeza. Se sentó en su tocador, se soltó el elaborado moño soltando una larga cabellera rubio platinado que le llegaba a la cintura. Cepillo su cabello desenredando su cabello por completo y lo amarro en la típica trenza francesa con los mechones del flequillo hacia atrás. Procedió a quitarse el maquillaje para poder acostarse a dormir.

Cuando se acercó a su cama noto que un sobre rosa estaba en su almohada con una rosa a un lado. A Elsa le latió el corazón rápidamente mientras se acercaba al sobre, lo abrió con la misma sensación que cuando recibió el pasado. Inhalo profundo y comenzó a leer.

_Mi amor: _

_Por fin estoy a tu lado, ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarte y tocarte como nadie lo ha hecho pare no podía dejar que tú supieras aun quien soy y menos que las demás personas también. Tú eres más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba y creí que una rosa podría igualar tu belleza pero al parecer no pudo pero te la dejo para que me tengas en tu mente y tengas presente lo que yo siento por ti. _

_Tu amor para toda la eternidad._

Elsa se sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar dentro del pecho. No podía creer que ese hombre que la había mandado esas cartas de amor estuviera dentro de su habitación y que estuviera tan cerca de ella y no lo notara. Después de un largo rato pensando quien podía ser ese admirador secreto

Rendida por el cansancio se durmió hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose el saco del sueño.

-Hans- Elsa se irguió en la cama mientras se tallaba un ojo- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Solo vine a agradecerle por su hospitalidad, sé que lo que paso hace un año es imperdonable y me siento mal por haberle causado tantos problemas.

-Hans ¿Por qué viniste a Arendelle realmente?

Hans solo miro a Elsa confundido, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo…-Hans la miro a los ojos y se acero a la cama.

Elsa al ver que Hans se acercaba se sentía más nerviosa.

-Hans no acerques más.

A Hans no lo parecía importar lo que Elsa dijo. Se acercó la tomo por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla muy suave.

Elsa se sorprendió y trato de alejarse de él, pero por alguna razón no podía, esa sensación de algo húmedo y suave contra su boca la hacía sentirse muy bien. Ella no podía negarlo más, se dejó llevar por esa sensación de placer y ella también movió sus labios suavemente. Duraron así un largo rato hasta que Hans se separó de ella.

-Regrese por ti, te amo.

-No puede ser posible… tu no…no puedes.

-Calma toda estará bien. Hans se acercó y le beso de nuevo.

-Hans… sal por favor.

Hans se alejó de Elsa y camino hasta la puerta. Salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa con un color rojo en su cara y tanto sorprendida como confundida.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Elsa estaba paralizada sentada en su cama sin poder quitar los labios de Hans de si cabeza, ese fu su primer beso y fue con Hans. Ella se sentía culpable y confundida al mismo tiempo; como se supone que reaccionara Anna con lo lejos que había llegado con Hans, sentía como si el pecho le explotara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente Elsa no salió de su cuarto para nada, ni para comer, tampoco permitió que nadie entrara, no sentía hambre, lo único que podía pensar era Hans y que probablemente él fue quien envió las cartas.

Elsa estaba sentada en su cama sin saber qué hacer cuando de pronto alguien toco su puerta.

-Elsa ¿estás bien?

Era Hans el que toco su puerta y al igual que Elsa no podía sacar a la rubia besándolo la noche anterior.

-Vete- Elsa no quería verlo, de hecho él era la última persona que quería ver. Pero ya era tarde, Hans de nuevo, entro por su cuenta haciendo enojar a Elsa.

-Te dije que no podías entrar- Elsa se escondió detrás de un Armario para evitar que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior.

-Elsa, lo siento, no sabía que me odiabas- Hans cerró la puerta detrás del mientras buscaba a la reina de las nieves con la vista- Lamento haberte echo pasar por esto.

-¿Cómo crees que iba a reaccionar? ¿A caso esperabas que solo con besarme me enamorara de ti y olvidaría lo que iste al igual que mi hermana? Sin contar con tu compromiso con la princesa Selena.

-Elsa ese compromiso no me importa en absoluto.

-¿Entonces porque te vas a casar con ella?

-Ese matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres, yo no la amo ni me interesa en absoluto- Hans continuaba parado tratando de encontrar el escondite de Elsa.

-Pero aunque así fuera, no sería correcto, tanto por lo que paso hace un año como que la princesa no aceptaría que tu cancelaras su compromiso para estar con migo, además no creo que Anna te acepte después de tus acciones- Elsa seguía escondida sentada en el piso y recargada contra la pared con las piernas dobladas de tal manera que casi tocaban su pecho.

-Elsa ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Sal por favor necesito decirte esto de frente.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Elsa por favor, de verdad esto es importante para mí.

Elsa resignada se levantó del piso poniéndose derecha y acomodándose el vestido. Salió lentamente de detrás del armario, pero se sorprendió cundo de un momento a otro Hans se acercó a ella con tal rapidez que no pudo reaccionar. Hans la sujeto con una mano de la cintura acercándole al mismo mientras que con la otra el tomo de la nuca acercándola a sus labios.

Hans la beso con toda el hambre y pasión que había en todo su cuerpo y se la entregó a la reina en un beso largo e intenso. Elsa se sentía acorralada pero no podía negar que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que era más excitante que el anterior. Elsa abrazo a Hans por el cuello extendiendo sus brazos por toda su nuca a acercándolo aún más a ella.

Se sentía como en el cielo en donde nada podía arruinar nada y todo su pasado lo había olvidado totalmente y solo se enfocaba en cómo se sentían los labios de Hans contra los suyo moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo mientras que su brazo le masajeaba con lentitud la cadera mientras que la otra le presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Elsa dejo escapar un ligero gemido dentro de su boca pero eso solo pareció incitar a Hans a que llegara más lejos.

Hans deslizo su mano hasta llegar a la espalda de Elsa y con suavidad de no asustarla trato de quitarle el vestido, pero ella en se momento lo sintió y se dio cuenta de su error.

Sus labios se despegaron con violencia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tratar de desvestirme y besarme de ese modo.

Hans solo veía a Elsa con una mirada de idiota.

-Eres realmente hermosa- Hans volvió a besarla pero esta vez solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

-No podemos hacer esto, no es correcto y además no puedes enamorarte de mí sí solo te vas a quedar aquí solo por una hora más antes de que tu regreses a las islas del sur- Elsa con ese beso lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Lo sé- Hans beso su cabeza de Elsa inhalando su perfume a vainilla y a lilas- y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

Hans tomo a Elsa de la barbilla levantando su cabeza y mirando sus labios, Elsa entendió de inmediato el mensaje y se acercó cerrando los ojos mientras la distancia se hacía más corta.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez Elsa si lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Hans tomo a Elsa de los muslos y la movió lentamente hasta la cama. Elsa sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, siguió la corriente.

En ese trayecto de tiempo ninguno despego los labios de los del otro. Mientras Elsa extendía los brazos por la espalda de Hans y moviéndolos de arriba abajo en movimientos en cámara lenta Hans se encargaba de levantar su vestido por su pierna y frotándola hasta que se calentó.

Elsa al sentir esa sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo lanzo un tenue gemido que Hans esperaba oír. Despejo su cuello con cuidado moviendo su trenza a un lado. Elsa al sentir esto se estremeció, nadie en mucho tiempo le tocaba el cabello.

Hans no despego sus labios del cuerpo de Elsa ni un momento, solo los deslizo por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello donde prácticamente lo estaba devorando. Elsa no paraba de gemir, se sentía tan caliente que de pronto tubo la necesidad de quitarse la ropa y entregarse a él sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Hans parecía leer su mente y l tendió sobre la cama separándose solo por un momento hasta que Hans se montó sobre ella y besándola de una forma apasionada y salvaje.

Deslizo sus manos por sus costados tratando de buscar la manera de quitarle el vestido sin usar el seguro, solo para hacer sufrir un poco a Elsa.

Elsa en cuanto Hans la tendió sobre la cama envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas tratando de que entre ellos dos no hubiera espacio restante.

Hans se separó de Elsa un poco.

-Elsa.

-¿si?- Elsa estaba todavía jadeando solo para tomar un poco de aire porque el que encontraba entre ellos dos la sofocaba hasta quitarle la respiración.

-Te amo.

Elsa no contesto, solo se levantó un poco para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios. Hans solo entendió eso como un yo también. Hans no podía soportarlo más tenía que elevar esto aún más, tomo la punta de su vestido y lo jalo por su cabeza quitándoselo y mostrando el cuerpo blanco de la magnífica reina de las nieves.

Elsa tomo la parte inferior de su camisa y se la quitó casi arrebatándosela por completo. Hans tenía un buen cuerpo que se erizaba con el toque frio de Elsa pero a él no le importaba, solo pensaba en hacerla suya.

Hans abrazo a Elsa por la cintura mientras intentaba averiguar donde se encontraba el listón del corsé para poder quitárselo. Cuando lo encontró lo jalo ligeramente desasiendo el moño que lo mantenía fijo.

Fue sacando tira por tira lentamente mientras le besaba los hombros y el cuello. Elsa solo gemía casi gritando de placer. Hans llego hasta la última cinta pero se detuvo pensando si en verdad eso era lo correcto y se detuvo en seco.

-Elsa, no puedo continuar con esto, no es correcto y tanto tu como yo tenemos responsabilidades que atender… lo siento.

Elsa solo se quedó cayada mirando a Hans a los ojos hasta que pudo hablar.

-Tienes razón- Elsa se levantó de la cama y ajusto de nuevo las cintas de su corsé y ponerse su vestido azul turquesa de nuevo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de lo que paso y que ambos se vistieron de nuevo salieron del cuarto vigilando a que nadie los viera.

Hans tomo la mano de Elsa en cuanto estuvieron frente al barco, la beso y la tomo en sus brazos.

-La veré en mi boda.

Hans subió al barco sin antes darle un último beso a Elsa.

**Que honda!**

**Como tan? ESPERO QUE BIEN**

**Hoy quise ponerla algo más de hot a la historia para compensar el capítulo de mañana porque si no lo han notado yo actualizo a diario y a veces hasta dos capítulos por día pero en este momento estoy pasando por exámenes y trabajos especiales que tengo que entregar mañana sin falta y la verdad no creo poder actualizar hasta en la noche tal vez.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ana Victoria**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

**Lo primero que tengo que hacer es agradecer a todas las que me desearon suerte en los exámenes les doy MIL GRACIAS! :3 porque sus buenos deseos rindieron frutos saque, 9.8 y me siento tan feliz :D**

Después de la pequeña travesura de Elsa y Hans, Hans regreso a las islas del sur para su boda:

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Elsa vio a Hans por última vez, cuando ella y Hans se despidieron con un tierno y disimulado beso en el muelle.

Elsa no podía sentirse más sola que nunca, aunque Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estuvieran con ella se sentía solo y abandonada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo a verme enamorado de Hans, no es posible, solo no puede ser- Elsa dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿No puede ser que?-Anna entro en la habitación de Elsa sin avisar, ya que avía escuchado que Elsa hablaba sola y se preocupó.

-Anna ¿Qué escuchaste?- Dijo Elsa hablando con un tono nervioso.

-Solo algo de que "No es posible, solo no puede ser"-Dijo Anna cómicamente mientras imitaba a su hermana en su tono de voz.

Elsa solo se quedó quieta y no dijo nada solo se quedó parada con la mirada pensativa.

-Anna, recuerdas que el día de tu boda me puse un poco nerviosa te mande a ti y a Kristoff al jardín.

-Si

-Debo decirte de algo que paso mientras tu no estabas, pero si te lo digo no le puedes molestarte con migo, bueno… probablemente lo estarás pero prométeme que no dejaras de quererme y no pensaras mal de mí.

-Elsa, nada podrá hacer que deje de quererte-

Anna le toco tiernamente el hombro a su hermana que parecía algo nerviosa. Elsa dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

-Cuando me puse nerviosa antes y te mande con Kristoff lejos fue porque en ese momento entro Hans a el castillo y no podía dejar que el arruinara tu día especial y por eso los mande lejos para que no te molestaras…

-Espera, espera. Hans estovo en la boda?

-Anna deja que termine por favor-Elsa no sabía cómo explicarle a Anna lo que siguió después- Después de que te fuiste de luna de miel Hans se quedó aquí en el castillo y esa noche fue a visitarme a mi habitación de madrugado y sin querer yo lo bese y el me beso a mí.

Anna miraba atónita y confundida a Elsa.

-Al día siguiente él se me declaro y mi explico que el matrimonio de la princesa Selena era solo un arreglo de sus padres, después de eso él y yo…- Elsa se puso tan roja que hizo que Anna pensara lo peor al notarlo.

-Tú y Hans lo hicieron?

-Anna me prometiste que no te molestarías, casi lo hacemos pero él se detuvo antes.

Anna no podía creerlo, su propia hermana tuvo una aventura con un asesino a sangre fría y además comprometido.

Anna no dijo nada solo se quedó con la boca abierta y camino lentamente hacia la puerta para salir. Elsa solo se sentía peor que antes y mal a la vez por su hermana menor.

Esa noche fue imposible que Elsa conciliara el sueño, solo pensaba en lo besos, las manos y el cuerpo de Hans y como al tocarlo su piel se sentía tan suave y caliente a comparación de la suya. Elsa comenzó a sonrojarse mientras pensaba en él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto Anna tampoco podía dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Elsa por la mañana. Se sentía tan mal y culpable por no haber entendido a Elsa, después de todo ella era su hermana y tenía que respetar sus decisiones fueran las que fueran.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al día siguiente Anna y Elsa se necesitaban una a la otra con urgencia. Elsa salió de su cuarto en busca de Anna pero en ese momento Anna estaba haciendo lo mismo y con las mismas intenciones se encontraron en el camino.

Anna miro a Elsa y Elsa lo hacia también pero con Anna.

-Elsa lamento mi forma de reaccionar- Anna varazo a su hermana.

-No Anna yo lamento no haberte dicho antes.

-Está bien, que tal si decimos que estamos empatadas?

\- Me parece una buena idea.

Dejaron de abrazarse y caminaron juntas hacia el cuarto de Elsa enganchadas de los brazos. Nunca se habían sentido tan cercanas.

**Lo segundo voy a hacer es disculparme por haberlos echo esperar para esto X(pero es que el sueño me está consumiendo viva y la tensión que me quedo por los exámenes me dejo un dolor de espalda HORRIBLE y la verdad es que necesito un descanso pero no se preocupen mañana en cuanto pueda en la mañana actualizo. Y se los prometo para los próximos capítulos serán tan interesantes que no lo podrán creer. Aquí les va un pequeño adelanto:**

**Hans el día de su boda tiene un accidente que le borra por completo la memoria y lo mandan a Arendelle para que Elsa le ayude con sus lecciones de rey y esta bes Elsa acepta sin ninguna duda.**

**Que les perece. No cambien de canal porque esto y mucho más mañana tempra OK XD **


	10. capitulo 9 por fin

Capítulo 9

La boda

Elsa se había reconciliado con su hermana y le conto todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Hans. Era ya 3 de junio.

-Y ¿Quién será la que vaya a esa boda?

-Supongo que yo- Elsa y Anna se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en cuanto a quien asistirá a la boda de Hans con la princesa Selena.

-Elsa no estoy segura de que sea buena idea que tú asistas a la boda sabiendo lo que paso entre tú y Hans durante la luna de miel.

-Tienes razón- Elsa de verdad no podía asistir a la boda, se sentía mal y triste tan solo de recordar la palabra "boda" pero ella en realidad quería ver a Hans, aunque se estuviera casando con otra pero en ese momento nada le importaba solo necesitaba verlo.

-Pero no creo que Kristoff este de cuerdo a que asistamos.

-Buen punto, pero como ya dijiste, yo no podre asistir, sería inapropiado.

Elsa se estaba cansando de tener que quedarse en el palacio mientras que Anna asistía a las bodas, fiestas de cumple años, etc. Mientras que ella se quedaba sola en el palacio.

-mejor ve tú, a mí no me gustaría que nadie se sintiera incomodo- Anna le dijo a Elsa finalizando la conversación.

Ya se había decidido y Elsa asistiría a la boda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ya en las islas del sur…

Elsa entro lentamente y con la elegancia de la reina que era aunque se sintiera con unos nervios que la mataban.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo y debo decir que se ve hermosa.

Hans al verla entrar se acercó y le beso la mano, Elsa mientras tanto se le coloraban las mejillas de un rojo carmesí muy intenso y Hans al notarlo no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

-Gracias… usted se ve muy bien.

En ese momento entro una chica de la edad de Elsa con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, negro y ondulado, unos ojos hermosos oscuros que está bien tupidos de pestañas, y una belleza que podía hacer competencia con la de Elsa,

-Reina Elsa, déjame presentarle a mi prometida la princesa Selena de las tierras nórdicas- Hans solo suspiro con pesar a verla.

-Mucho gusto reina Elsa.

-Es un placer para mí por fin conocerla.

-Entonces es usted la famosa reina de las nieves, es fantástico conocerla por fin, y debo agregar que usted es más hermosa de lo que las leyendas y cuentos la describen- la princesa Selena era más amable de lo que Elsa pensaba y no podía dejar de pensar en que Hans se iba a casar con ella.

-Gracias.

Hans solo miraba al techo pereciendo fastidiado y distraído.

-Por qué mejor la llevo a su habitación para que se sienta más cómoda- la princesa Selena se dirigió a Elsa con un tono amable y dulce.

-Gracias…- Elsa fue interrumpida por Hans.

-Mejor yo se la muestro mientras tu mejor ve a ver si Karina ya preparo la cena- Hans dijo con una voz con un tono urgente.

Claro- la princesa Selena se retiró y dejo a Elsa y a Hans solos.

-Es por aquí- Hans le extendió la mano para que Elsa lo siguiera.

Llegaron al cuarto que sería asignado a la soberana. Entraron ambos y en cuanto Hans cerró la puerta por detrás de él se fue contra Elsa en un beso urgente. Elsa sintió que se le quitaba un gran dolor en el pecho en cuanto sintió los labios de Hans devorando los suyos.

-Te… extrañe- Hans dijo entre besos.

-Yo también

Así pasaron 5 minutos sin parar los besos entre esos dos grandes enamorados, en solo un instante Elsa gimió de placer en cuanto los besos de Hans se extendieron a su cuello.

-Elsa… no sabes… como me… arrepiento por no haberlo… echo con… tigo en Arendelle.

-Hans te amo- Elsa se sentía como si fuera el ultimo di de su vida.

Desde que Hans se despidió con Elsa en el muelle no podía dejar de pensar en ella y hacerle el amor pero ya era tarde, pero en cuanto supo el día en que Elsa iba a llegar no podía esperar ni un momento más.

Hans… mmmhhhaaa- Elsa solo gimió.

Hans tomo a Elsa de la cadera y la llevo a la cama en un solo movimiento la tumbo sobre la cama, en cuanto estuvo sobre ella se quitó la camisa y se aferró a su cuello con los labios, Elsa le desabrocho el cinturón. Hans le quito el vestido de un jalón y le quito el corsé.

Hans se despegó de Elsa literalmente separándose unos cuantos centímetros.

-Elsa ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer esto?

-Por supuesto que sí, y más contigo.

Hans se quitó los pantalones y abrazo a Elsa entrando en "la propiedad"

Elsa gimió un poco de dolor al sentir el miembro de Hans dentro de ella. Y espero un poco quieta para acostumbrarse a esa sensación de calor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Hans todavía jadeaba- ¿Si duele demasiado dime ok?

Hans movió sus caderas lento de arriba abajo sintiendo un inmenso placer al hacerlo fue aumentando la velocidad.

Elsa no podía dejar de jadear y gemir de placer eso era todo lo que deseaba durante ese tiempo sin él. Duraron así una media hora hasta que decidieron parar.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha asado en la vida, siento como si fuera un sueño del que no quisiera despertar- Hans abrazo a Elsa por la cintura quien ahora estaba a su lado.

-No lose… lo que paso hace 5 minutos me pareció muy real.

-A mi también hermosa, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.


	11. LEA POR FAVOR ESTO ES IMPORTANTE

**Perdón con todo mi corazón por haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero es que la computadora se me bloqueo y no podía abrir nada, además me la pase en la casa de mis tíos arrastrada por mi mama y no podía decir nada porque si no a si me iba. Segundo: no voy a poder actualizar en dos días ya que me tengo que ir a San Luis Potosí para visitar a mi tía Martha y como ya lo dije no puedo decir nada o me va mal.**

**Perdón de todo corazón pero con todo esto lamento decepcionarlos.**

**Pasando a algo bueno:**

**Hace ya tiempo comencé a leer unos fic de la era de hielo 4 que tratan de Shira y Diego y me parecieron una pareja muy linda así que estoy planeando escribir uno de ellos dos, cuando lo publique se los are saber ya que como ustedes son prácticamente son mis fans necesito su opinión.**

**Gracias eso es todo y perdón de nuevo pero descuiden actualizare tan rápido como pueda.**

**MIL BESOS, CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	12. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

**Primero debo darles una disculpa de todo corazón pero lo que paso fue que el viaje se alargó más de lo esperado por unas fallas técnicas en nuestro auto y no pude regresar hasta ayer a las 2:30 de la noche y la verdad estoy muy apenada por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero bueno, aquí les va el capítulo 10, pueden lanzarme piedras virtuales **

Ambos despertaron abrazados y con sus cuerpos enredados por las piernas y muy juntos.

-Buenos días mi hermosa reina- Hans beso los labios de Elsa intentando despertarla, hundió su nariz en su cabello inalado su perfume.

-Buenos días mi príncipe azul- Elsa sonrió abriendo los ojos con lentitud y mirando a el príncipe sureño que la abrazaba con ternura de la cintura.

-¿Que quiere hacer mi reina hoy?

-solo estar a tu lado

Hans beso la cabeza de Elsa

-Eres lo mejor del mundo- dijo Hans

-Gracias, tú también lo eres- Elsa abrazo el torso desnudo de el pelirrojo

-Tengo que decir que ya necesitaba estar contigo y abrazarte y besarte- Hans decía esto mientras lo hacía.

-Hans... basta- Elsa apenas pudo decir esto entre risas ya que Hans por debajo de las sabanas le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los costados.

-Así que ya encontré tu debilidad- Hans al ver la reacción de la reina continuo.

-No Hans… por favor… pa…para, no me… gustan las cosqui…cosquillas- Elsa apenas y podía hablar de la risa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del castillo…

Selena estaba buscando Hans por todas partes.

-Karina, no sabes donde este Hans no lo he visto en toda la mañana

**Pts.: Karina es le cocinera y amiga de Selena**

-No lo he visto desde ayer en la noche majestad

-Bueno gracias

-Disculpe podría avisarle si lo ve que el desayuno está listo

-Claro, seguramente tendré que avisarle a Elsa también

Selena camino hasta el cuarto de Elsa, iba a tocar cuando escucho la risa de la reina en el cuarto.

-Elsa… estas bien

Dentro del cuarto…

Hans se levantó rápido y tomo la manija firme para que no pudiera abrirse

-Si claro estoy bien solo tengo un poco de tos, descuida- Elsa seguía sentada en la cama mientras Hans seguía bloqueando la puerta.

-¿segura? No parecía tos

-si segura, ya se me paso un poco

-Bueno, de todos modos creo que deberías tomar algo

-no descuida, estoy bien, enserio.

-Karina dice que el desayuno está listo y que bajes

-si claro voy enseguida

-si necesitas algo llámame

Selena se retiró a buscar a Hans. Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto…

-Estuvo cerca- Elsa dijo con un aire de alivio

-Si lo estuvo- Hans soltó la perilla de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, se metió por debajo de las sabanas mientras recorría el cuerpo de Elsa con sus besos.

-Hans

-mmmmmh… que rico

La cabeza pelirroja de Hans salió de debajo de las sabanas que cubrían el pecho de Elsa, Hans sobre ella se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Hans creo que deberíamos bajar, lo menos que necesitamos seria que se descubra lo nuestro.

-No quiero- Hans miro a Elsa como un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que tome un baño o que haga la tarea.

-Pero tenemos- Elsa sonrió al ver esa mirado que la hizo derretirse

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-Yo también pero si llegan a sospechar algo nos puede ir mal

-lose y tienes razón

Hans se levantó y se puso los pantalones mientras que Elsa tomaba su corsé y ajustaba las tiras. Cuando ambos salieron revisaron que nadie estaba cerca y cerraron la puerta. Caminaron hasta el comedor donde la princesa Selena y los Doce hermanos de Hans y el rey y la reina los estaban esperando.

-Buenos días majestad, ¿se siente mejor?

-Si gracias

-Lamento no haber estado para recibirla pero tenía asuntos pendientes que atender- El rey Ricardo trato de explicar.

-Sí, no se preocupe

Elsa y Hans se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras le ponían los platos de fruta en frente.

-Espero que allá pasado una buena noche- La reina Diana dijo con un tono interesado

-Si, gracias

Debajo de la mesa Hans acaricio a Elsa en el muslo. Elsa contuvo la respiración para impedir que in gemido escapara de sus labios.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana Hans? Te busque por todas partes- la princesa Selena miro a Hans con curiosidad

-Fui a caminar temprano a la playa

-Hans, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- dijo el rey señalando un chupetón que Elsa le había hecho la noche anterior.

Hans al notarlo se tapó con la mano y miro a Elsa quien estaba en una crisis nerviosa.

-Nada, solo me golpe cuando estaba en la caballerizas y me quedo esto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de desayunar…

Elsa se paseó por el palacio hasta que encontró la biblioteca donde un piano enorme estaba preparado y listo para un concierto, Elsa no soporto más y se sentó en el banco y puso sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía que le gustaba mucho, comenzó a cantar:

_Desde niña siempre actué_

_Con timidez_

_Con el miedo de decir_

_Ver de una vez_

_Tengo un sueño en mí_

_Que brillando esta_

_Lo dejare salir_

_Por fin tú sabrás_

_Lo que soy es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz _

_Brille en ti_

_Ahora si se quién soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Es lo que soy_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Selena que estaba parada ahí con un tono rojo en la cara por la pena.

-Elsa, yo… lo lamento, es solo que escuche el piano y creo que tocas muy bien y después escuche tu voz y me pareció muy hermosa.

-Descuida Selena, está bien- dijo Elsa en el tono más dulce posible

Selena entro lentamente mirando a Elsa

-Mis padres nunca me dejaron acercarme al piano- comenzó a hablar- decían que la música no era para una princesa y que solo era una distracción y que debía enfocarme a mis deberes

-Yo no creo que sea así- dijo Elsa

-pero ellos sí, y la verdad nunca aprendí

-¿pero te gustaría?

-si

-Entonces déjame enseñarte- Elsa se recorrió dejando un lugar en el banco para Selena

Ella se acercó lentamente y temerosa

-Anda ven yo no muerdo- Elsa dijo en tono cómico

Selena se sentó alado de Elsa y miro las teclas del piano

-mira- Elsa tomo las manos de la joven y las puso en las teclas- a veces la música puede ser complicada como los sentimientos de una persona y otras veces solo puedes dejarte llevar por ella y demostrar tus propios sentimientos

-Claro- Selena respondió pero al momento de hacerlo hizo sonar un de las teclas por accidente- no lo sé Elsa, no puedo hacer esto.

-Descuida, está bien, déjame mostrarte algo

Elsa puso las manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar la melodía que ella canto cuando se fue a la montaña del norte (seguramente sabrán cual es) y comenzó a cantar:

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy_

_No hay huellas que seguir_

_En la soledad un reino_

_Y la reina vive en mí_

_El viento ruge y _

_Hay tormenta en mi interior_

_Una tempestad que de mi salió_

_Lo que hay en ti_

_No dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón _

_Pues ya se abrió_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_Qué más da_

_No me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frio es parte también de mí_

-wow, sí que cantas bien

-Gracias- Elsa se sonrojo un poco

-Pero yo no sé si pueda tocar así

-mira, se cómo puedes tomar confianza

Elsa tomo la mano de Selena y la coloco debajo de las suyas y presiono un poco sus dedos para hacer que ella fuera la que tocara el piano, Selena sonrió al notar que ella podía y que gracias a una amiga como Elsa… espera… amiga.


	13. capitulo 11 una nueva amistad

Capítulo 11

El comienzo de una amistad

Elsa miro a Selena con ternura casi maternal

-Elsa, yo nunca tuve a alguien que me apoyara de este modo como tú en este momento

-¿Cómo? ¿Nunca tuviste a alguien que te diera ánimos y un simple "estoy contigo"?- Elsa no lo podía creer

-No, toda mi vida preferí estar sola encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo o escribiendo tonterías en mi diario, prefería alejarme del mundo y a mi familia no le importaba, lo único que esperaban de mi era que fuera perfecta, y para ellos hacer lo que yo hago lo es aunque yo no pienso que sea así, me siento sola a veces

Elsa se sentía mal por ella y en ese momento le volvieron a la mente esos recuerdos de ella llorando apoyada en la puerta cuando Anna le pedía salir, todas las veces que se sintió sola y las lágrimas que cada día derramaba.

-Lo que ellos piensan parece algo absurdo

-lose pero esto es lo que debo hacer y es lo correcto

-¿Qué, casarte por un matrimonio arreglado es lo correcto, que te quiten tu libertad de expresión lo es?- Elsa parecía algo molesta

-Sé que no lo es pero no puedo hacer nada ya- Selena se encogió de hombros bajo la cabeza

-Respóndeme algo y quiero que lo hagas con la verdad- Elsa parecía seria de verdad- ¿tu amas a Hans?

-No, sé que él es muy lindo y tierno pero la verdad es que yo no lo amo

-Selena- Elsa tomo la barbilla de Selena para hacer que la viera directamente a los ojos- prométeme que tú se lo vas a decir a tus padres y que trataras de acerté oír

-lo prometo Elsa

Ambas se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fueran hermanas.

-Oye creo que voy a pasear por el jardín un rato- Selena dijo como si estuviera llorando- ¿quieres venir con migo?

-Claro, me encantaría

Las dos se levantaron del banco del piano y salieron del castillo hacia los jardines principales los cuales eran los favoritos de Selena para dibujar y leer un rato ya que todos los rosales eran azules y morados (los cuales eran sus colores preferidos), las dos se le pasaron platicando conociendo una de a otra:

-Entonces, sabes dibujar- Elsa le pregunto a Selena

-Solo un poco, la verdad es que nadie ha visto mi trabajo

-¿Qué tal si me lo muestras?

-no lo sé, pero supongo que podría confiar en ti.

Selena saco una libreta de su bolsa y se lo entrego a Elsa, quien comenzó a ojear, de pronto se detuvo al ver el retrato de un joven bastante apuesto y con una mirada llena de amor.

-¿El quien es?, se nota que está enamorado

Selena sonrió al ver el dibujo

-Él es Cristian, éramos novios- Selena bajo la mirada en tono de tristeza- pero la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me dijeron que tenía que casarme con Hans y eso fue hace meses.

-¿Tu familia lo sabe?

-¡Dios, no! Y no pueden saber nunca

-Lo entiendo

De pronto Selena abrazo a Elsa

-Elsa, eres mi mejor amiga- Selena dijo con ternura

-Tú también lo eres.


	14. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

**Bueno aquí les va este cap. y espero les guste, la verdad es qué me gustó la idea de que Selena y Elsa fueran amigas, serian una linda pareja y me gustaron más sus rews positivos de todos ustedes, la verdad es que todos me sacaron una sonrisa y alguno que otro una risa. Las canciones que use en el capítulo anterior fueron de Demi Lovatto y la verdad es que planeo usar más de sus canciones en mi fic, la primera canción es "lo que soy" o "this is me" pero yo preferí usar la versión en español y la canción let it go que yo sé que nos es de ella específicamente pero me gustó la idea de ponerle su voz a Elsa y soy una de sus mejores fans ¡I LOVE YOU DEMI!, vuelvan a leer el cap. escuchando las canciones y será casi como si te transportaras a esa biblioteca.**

**Ya publique mi otra historia de Shira y Diego, pueden entrar en mi perfil y leerlo espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus rews. **

Después de pasear por el jardín Elsa entro a su cuarto para descansar un rato y prepararse para la boda, se sentó en el sillón, tomo un libro y se puso a leer

-Elsa ¿puedo pasar?-Hans entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-pues ya estas adentro- Elsa le sonrió ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba

Hans camino hasta Elsa y se sentó alado de ella, envolvió su brazo alrededor de Elsa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Sí que eres hermosa- dijo Hans entre besos

-Hans no hagas eso- Elsa le gustaba pero trataba de no parecer tan blanda

-¿Por qué no? Estoy como loco-Hans dijo en un tono como de seducción

Elsa se mordió el labio serró los ojos con placer hasta que no lo soporto mas

-Está bien, si quiero- Elsa dijo con un tono rápido y urgente

Hans sonrió y beso a Elsa lentamente, la tomo de los hombros y la levanto para llevarla a la cama.

**Esta vez quiero escribir esta escena hot con los puntos de vista de Elsa y Hans** **para hacerlo más interesante**.

POV Elsa

Hans me tomo de los hombros y me levanto de la cama para llevarme a la cama, me sentía en el cielo mientras me besaba y me acariciaba la cintura y los muslos, cuando mis piernas sintieron la cama le desabotone la camisa y la tire a un lado para que no hiciera estorbo, Hans despego sus labios de los míos rápidamente.

-Espera… quiero mostrarte algo- Hans me dijo tomando unas vendas de seda de un cajón y me tapo los ojos con una de ellas y me beso el cuello mientras anudaba a mi nuca,

-Hans mmmmmhhmaaaa- gemí de placer al sentir algo frio y mojado contra mi cuello, la sensación era deliciosa.

Hans tenía un pequeño cubo de hielo en la boca que al parecer el escondió para hacer esto más interesante. Me quito el vestido desde arriba de lo hombro bajando lentamente hasta mi cintura, mis ojos seguían cubiertos por le venta de seda, me estremecí en cuanto Hans por fin me quito el corsé y lo aventó en alguna parte de la habitación, literal ente me aventó a la cama, separando nuestros cuerpos. Jamás me imagine que Hans tibiera ese lado tan sexy y estilo niño malo. Aunque no podía ver podía escuchar exactamente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, oí la he villa del cinturón de Hans caer al piso y el ruido de el cajón abriéndose, podía escuchar todo eso mientras yo recostada en la cama. Sentí su cuerpo sobre mí de un momento a otro, pude sentir su miembro rosando entre mis piernas mientras me anudaba las muñecas una con la otra con otro pañuelo de seda, se acostó sobre mi completamente dejando todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo.

-Eres mía Elsa, eres mi prisionera y no escaparas de mi- Hans me susurro seductoramente a mi oído, yo seguía con los ojos vendados. Comenzó a penetrarme lentamente para no lastimarme y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo embistiéndome lentamente.

POV Hans

Me moví de arriba abajo mientras el placer invadía mi cuerpo, el movimiento era adictivo, esa sensación abrumadora me estaba volviendo loco, a tal grado de querer repetirlo una y otra vez muy rápido pero temía lastimar a Elsa. Abrí los ojos, Elsa lucia tan hermosa con todo su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, le quite la venda de los ojos, ver esa mueca de placer era satisfactoria para mí, era como si Elsa me estuviera diciendo que era el mejor en esto. Me moví más rápidamente hasta que sentí que estaba cerca de llegar a mi clímax. De pronto Elsa soltó un grito de placer, al parecer ella se me había adelantado y eso significaba que debía apresurarme para yo también alcanzar el mío. Cuando por fin me llego me sentí volar en las nubes. Jamás me voy a cansar de hacer esto y menos si es con Elsa. Salí de ella con lentitud para no hacerle daño y me tendí a su lado en la cama.

-Eres lo máximo Hans- Elsa me abrazo pegando todo su cuerpo al mío.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy buena

Cerré los ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

**Bueno supongo que también sería buena idea darle un unto en de vita a Selena.**

POV Selena

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que Elsa me hizo prometerle en la tarde:

"_-prométeme que vas a acerté oír y que se lo dirás a tus padres"_

"_-lo prometo"_

Ese día me levante temprano para ir a la biblioteca donde estaba el piano, tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y lo metí en mi bolsa. Camine por el pasillo hasta que llegue, me senté en el banco del piano y toque las teclas como estaban. De pronto mi diario se cayó de donde yo lo tenía y se abrió en la página donde estaba el retrato de Cristian. Una lagrima de tristeza cayo de mis ojos. Levante el diario y lo puse encima del piano. Aunque no sabía cómo tocar simplemente me guie por lo que sentía y comencé a tocar seguidamente a cantar:

_Mi dolor se apago_

_Ya puedo respirar_

_Le di la espalda al amor_

_Que te pude dar_

_En el aire va tu voz_

_Hace un eco entre mi ser_

_En el aire va tu voz_

_Estoy contemplando_

_El lugar donde caminamos_

_Tu presencia sigue aquí_

_Dándome la mano_

_Fuiste alma donde viví_

_Y a donde nunca volveré_

_Fuiste alma donde viví_

_Voy a reír y soñar_

_Te tendré que superar_

_Viviré la señal que me da el destino_

_Me canse de llorar_

_Se acabó tu tempestad_

_Serás o que un fantasma de amor _

_Que olvidare_

Me sentí casi liberada, entendí a Elsa en esa sensación de libertad, por fin me saque ese dolor del pecho, savia que nunca iba a poder estar cerca de nuevo de Cristian pero por lo menos tratare de olvidarlo y enfrentar mi destino.

Salí de ahí con mi diario en la mano y al llegar a mi cuarto lo coloque en mi buro, busque entre mis cosas un diario que hace muchos años mi abuela me había dado antes de morir. Tome una pluma y un tintero, lo abrí y comencé a escribir:

_Escribo este diario para llenarlo con todas mis canciones que yo escriba. Acabo de sentir lo que me impulsa a hacer esto y creo que con esto puedo seguir._

Escribí la canción que acababa de cantar en la biblioteca seguida del nombre de la persona a la que se la dedico, en este caso, Cristian. Al terminar cerré el diario y lo guarde junto con mi libreta de dibujo.

**Bueno, aquí terminan los puntos de vista**

En ese momento Elsa toco la puerta.

-Selena ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- respondió Selena

Elsa entro al cuarto un vestido precioso azul turquesa con copos de nieve en el corsé en color plata.

-¿estas lista?

-eso creo

Selena se levantó de su escritorio hacia su armario donde saco un vestido de novia hermoso. Era con las mangas a medio hombro y los brazos terminaban en sus codos, tenía una falda llena de ondas de encaje y un cinturón con una estrella a un lado.

Se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se miró al espejo

-Te vez hermosa Selena- Elsa decía mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa el vestido de su amiga.

Selena sonrió con algo de tristeza y camino hasta su tocador, comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello suelto hasta desenredarlo por completo.

-Déjame ayudarte

Elsa tomo unos mechones del cabello de Selena de la parte frontal de ambos lados y los fue trenzando hasta que llegaban a la mitad de la nuca.

Tomo un pequeño pasador y unió las dos trenzas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Selena se miró tristemente en el espejo

-Elsa deja eso, es inútil

-Te vez hermosa- Elsa la tomo de los hombros

-No me siento así

-Oye yo también me sentí como tú ahora alguna vez y sé que no es fácil de arreglar pero descuida, todo estará bien.

Elsa creo con sus manos una flor de hielo y con ella adorno el peinado de Selena.

-Gracias Elsa.

**La canción que acabo de usar es la de "un fantasma de amor" de Selena Gómez, la vedad use esta canción porque yo me imagino a Selena como ella en lo físico y además creo que la voz de esta chica va muy bien con la personalidad de Selena, use la versión en español de esta canción para que sea más fácil para los lectores. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus rews para saber si están de acuerdo con esto. OK **


	15. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

**Antes de escribir este cap. quiero responderles sus fantásticos rews**

**Lalocanaye: **aja si "inocente", jajajajaja, como me haces reír, pero ya en buena onda, gracias por responder el mensaje que le deje y por compartir mi opinión acerca de Selena, sigue leyendo el fanfiction y te sorprenderás mas y te aseguro que pondrás mas focker face. Jajajajaja.

**Patzylin-dono: **gracias por todos tus comentarios. Relájate no pienso hacer que Cristian interrumpa en la boda. Tengo otros planes para el más adelante, pero descuida pronto aparecerá en el fic, te lo seguro. ;)

**Karla Paola: **gracias por tu apoyo mi amor, la verdad es que tus rews me alegran el día en cuanto los leo al igual que mi amiga Patzylin-dono y Lalocanaye son de mis mejores fans en el mundo, te adoro y espero que sigas con el fic.

**Diegoneitor327: **gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran persona, sigue con el fic, esto se pondrá interesante. ;)

Selena miro a Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos. Elsa al ver esto la abrazo presionando la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho.

-Elsa no puedo seguir con esto- Selena no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente

-Yo sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, y lo lamento tanto

-Elsa yo soy a que lo lamenta, no solo estoy así por mi boda con el sino porque yo sé bien que tú lo amas.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esto. Como se supone que Selena se enteró de eso. Elsa soltó a Selena con una expresión sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Co… como es que tu…- Elsa fue interrumpida por Selena

-¿No creíste que enserio caí en el truco de la tos ayer verdad?, se bien que estabas con Hans y que dormiste con el

Elsa se sentía ahora mal por haber estado con Hans y con Selena al mismo tiempo mientras ella sabía exactamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

-Selena… yo lo lamento- Elsa agacho la cabeza

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo soy la que debe hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te lo estoy arrebatando para siempre y eso me da un dolor en el corazón que no me puedo quitar

-Ya no importa- Selena miro a Elsa con una mirada de duda

-Como ¿Qué no lo amas?

-Si, y con todo mi corazón, pero yo sé bien que lo que hice no es correcto y para mi… esta es la forma de pagar mi error

-Elsa… yo… te quiero mucho- Selena estaba a punto de llorar pero un criado abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Princesa, su boda la aguarda

Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse al gran salón donde sería la boda.

Ya una vez que Elsa se sentó y Hans y Selena dijeran sus votos matrimoniales, llego el momento del beso…

-ya puedes besar a la novia.

Hans se inclinó sin dejar de mirar a Elsa la cual tenía una expresión de dolor y tristeza en el rostro. Selena y Hans se besaron sin ningún interés absoluto.

Elsa no pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí con las manos en el rostro tapándose para poder evitar que la gente la viera de ese modo. Selena al ver que Elsa salió corriendo derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración al no poder salir corriendo de tras de ella para consolarla y el no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar a sus padres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En tanto con Elsa…

Ella llego a la biblioteca llorando des consolablemente sobre el piano que en el instante que la reina lo toco se cubrió por una capa de nieve y hielo. Después de un rato de llorar se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en el banco del piano recordando las lecciones que le dio a Selena un día atrás. Respiro hondo, presiono las teclas y comenzó a cantar:

_Llora el cielo_

_Y en mis manos _

_Veo sus lágrimas caer_

_Ya el silencio_

_Me hace daño_

_Se acabó nuestro querer_

_La tristeza _

_Me castiga_

_Y se apropia de mí ser_

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión_

_Romperme todo el corazón_

_Como un cristal_

_Que se cae al suelo_

_Pero te juro que al final_

_Sola me voy a levantar_

_Como un rascacielos_

…

_Poco a poco_

_Con el tiempo_

_Voy a olvidarme de ti_

_No te vas a _

_Dar cuenta_

_Que estoy sangrando aquí_

_Mis ventanas _

_Se han quebrado_

_Más no me voy rendir_

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión_

_Romperme todo el corazón_

_Como un cristal_

_Que se cae al suelo_

_Pero te juro que al final_

_Sola me voy a levantar_

_Como un rascacielos_

Elsa retiro las manos de las teclas con el pecho adolorido, después se quedó un largo rato mirando el atardecerhasta que el cansancio le gano y se durmió sentada en una silla junto a la ventana.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente…

Elsa se despertó muy triste. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, arreglo su cabello y comenzó a empacar todo para regresar a Arendelle con el corazón destrozado.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Elsa, ¿puedo pasar?- Hans pregunto detrás de la puerta

Elsa se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y abrió la puerta

-Elsa, ¿estás bien?- Hans entro en el cuarto y se acercó a Elsa

-si estoy bien, solo…

Elsa no pudo contener las lágrimas y se cubrió con las manos para que Hans no la viera, pero era imposible no notar si estado. Hans se acercó a ella, le quito una lágrima de la mejilla y la beso muy dulcemente.

-Elsa- dijo Hans cuando por fin se separó de ella- si estas así por lo de la boda… tu bien sabes que solo me case con ella no por amor sino porque era mi deber, yo te amo a ti y no amare a nadie más. Elsa abrazo a Hans con fuerza, y lo beso muy fuerte.

-adiós Hans, tengo que irme.

Elsa salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Hans solo la vio alejándose en el pasillo.

**Hola mis grandes fans, quiero agradecerles todos sus rews que me alegran e día. Tengo que decir que hasta a mí me dolió escribir este cap. Creo que a esta historia le faltaba el toque triste pero creo que me pase un poco. La canción de este cap es de Demi Lovatto "rascacielos", a mi amiga Ema de la escuela y a mí nos encanta Demi y las dos creemos que esta canción esta para cortarse la venas con una galleta de animalitos remojada en leche con chocolate…mmmmmh… chocolate. Perdón, pero en fin, sé que hice sufrir a Elsa, pero necesito ese estado de ánimo en ella para una cosa especial que tengo para ella más adelante pero no será en el siguiente capítulo ya utilizare es espacio para escribir como están las cosas en Arendelle. Los escribo en el próximo cap.**


	16. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

**Se que dije que este cap lo iba a utilizar para describir cómo iban las cosas en Arendelle pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada y tuve que mantenerme enfocada en Hans y Elsa, pero más en Elsa ya que como esta triste por lo de la boda se enfrentara a un pequeño amorío del que Hans se entera más tarde. Espero les guste y tengo que darle la bienvenida a otra lectora más de mi fanficion. Azura granchester Potter, espero te guste y no olvides dejar tus rews. **

Elsa bajo las escaleras con el corazón oprimido en llanto. Selena la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Elsa… lo lamento.

Ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte, como si no quisieran soltarse. Elsa dolor de perder a alguien estaba matando el corazón de las dos.

-no te preocupes… voy a estar bien- Elsa se limpió una lagrima de la mejilla- te voy a extrañar.

-Yo… también, recuerda que estando cerca o lejos voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga… Selena te quiero

-yo también te quiero mucho

Se volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez duro más tiempo.

-Te voy a escribir cartas en cuanto te necesite

-claro… adiós

-adiós

Elsa bajo las escaleras de la entrada del palacio llorando en silencio. Hans había visto toda la escena detrás de una columna. Cuando vio que Selena se alejó de ahí subió por las escaleras rápido a su habitación para llegar antes que ella.

Selena llego a su habitación y tomo el diario de las canciones, se encamino hasta la biblioteca pero en el camino se encontró con Hans.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Hans

-A la biblioteca- Selena respondió fría y distante.

-¿puedo acompañarte?- Han dijo nervioso sobándose la parte inferior de la nuca

Selena volteo a verlo extrañada y sorprendida

-si quieres

Selena siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a Hans. Llegaron a la biblioteca y Selena se sentó en el banco del piano. Hans se sentó a lado de ella ocasionando que ella se sintiera incomoda y se recorrió un poco.

Selena tomo su cuaderno y lo abrió. Hans sintió curiosidad al verla tan sospechosa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada, solo mi diario de canciones

-no sabía que tocabas el piano

-pues, supongo que yo tampoco hasta…- Selena se detuvo para evitar hablar algo de más y tener que contarle a Hans cosas que realmente él no tenía que saber.

-Hasta ¿Qué?

-no… nada

Selena abrió el diario y lo puso sobre el piano.

-Hans ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿Por qué cuando Elsa se fue no hiciste nada para detenerla?

-Selena solo tengo que decirte que a veces el corazón de una persona es como un espejo, si se rompe es mejor dejarlo roto a lastimarte por tratar de repararlo.

-Hans… yo… no sabía que tú fueras así

-la amo demasiado y quiero que encuentre la felicidad a toda costa.

-la verdad es que yo también la quiero demasiado

-¿Cómo fue que una sola persona fuera capaz de mostrar ese amor y afecto así todas las personas que la rodeaban?

-no lo sé pero sé que ambos le estamos haciendo daño

Selena y Hans se callaron creando una atmosfera incomoda

-Bueno yo tengo que irme

-espera- Hans se levanto al mismo tiempo que Selena- ¿Que no ibas a tocar?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque cuando llegamos te sentaste aquí- dijo Hans señalando el banco del piano

-si pero mejor no- Selena se sentía incomoda a cada momento que estaba con Hans. Si ella se sentía así por solo estar con el cómo se iba a poner al cantar cuando él está ahí.

-Selena, no tienes por qué estar así, sé que tal vez yo te perezca molesto pero no lo y menos por ti

-Selena se volvió a sentar en el banco del piano y Hans la siguió. El coloco sus manos en las teclas y comenzó tocar una melodía que él había soñado cuando durmió por primera vez con Elsa. Era una melodía dulce y tranquila pero a la vez romántica. Selena sonrió y cuando Hans paro lo miro a los ojos.

-Una vez la soñé- Dijo Hans rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué dices si le ponemos letra?- dijo Selena tomando su cuaderno

Hans volvió a tocar la melodía y Selena comenzó a cantar:

_Por tu amor yo renací_

_Eres todo para mí_

_Hace frio y no te tengo_

_Y el cielo se ha vuelto gris_

_Puedo pasar mil años_

_Soñando que vienes a mí_

_Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti_

_Te esperare_

_Porque a vivir tu e enseñaste_

_Te seguiré_

_Porque mi mundo quiero darte_

_Hasta que vuelvas_

_Te esperare_

_Y are lo que sea por volverte a ver_

_Te esperare_

Hans miro a Selena cuando estaba cantando y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que en realidad era.

_Quiero entrar en tu silencio _

_Y el tiempo detener_

_Navegar entre tus besos _

_Y junto a ti crecer_

_Puedo pasar mil años _

_Soñando que vienes a mí_

_Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti_

_Te esperare_

_Porque a vivir tú me enseñaste_

_Te seguiré porque mi mundo quiero darte_

_Hasta que vuelvas _

_Te esperare_

_Y are lo que sea por volverte a ver_

Hans quito las manos del piano antes que Selena terminara la canción. Ella lo miro a los ojos, enredándose en esos hermosos orbes verdes que la estaban haciendo temblar. Hans la acerco con la mano de la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Selena solo se dejó llevar pero a los pocos segundos una imagen de Elsa llorando entro en su mente. Empujo a Hans lejos de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Levanto una mano para darle una bofetada pero no pudo. Suspiro amargamente, derrotada. Se levantó, tomo su diario y se fue de ahí corriendo dejando a Hans solo callado y arrepintiéndose de lo acababa de hacer.

Selena entro en su cuarto y se tendió en la cama a llorar por Elsa hasta que se quedó dormida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Elsa estaba en su estudio llorando en silencio para evitar que nadie la escuchara. De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muñeco de nieve con una flor azul en su mano. Elsa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para poder dirigirse a Olaf.

-Ah Olaf, no te escuche entrar

-Hola Elsa, te extrañe mucho- dijo Olaf extendiéndole la flor a Elsa

-Gracias, yo también te extrañe a ti- Elsa abrazo al muñeco de nieve

-¿Por qué te vez tan triste?

-Nada Olaf, estoy bien.

-Elsa… yo soy tu creación, prácticamente tu eres mi mama y yo sé cuando algo no está bien contigo

-Lo se Olaf, la verdad es que si tengo algo

-¿y qué es?- Olaf se sentó en una silla alado de Elsa

-bueno yo… acabo de perder a algunas personas que eran importantes para mi… y los extraño mucho- Elsa sin querer dejo escapar una lagrima la cual Olaf le quito suavemente de la cara.

-Entonces tal vez debas contarle eso a Anna, creo que ella te puede ayudar

-Claro, gracias de nuevo Olaf- Elsa volvió a abrazar a Olaf

-De nada- Olaf alejo a Elsa, se paró y se fue por la puerta.

**La canción de este cap es "Te esperare" de Violetta, sé que no es de Selena Gómez pero me pareció una letra muy buena para este tipo de momento. La cosa se pondrá más interesante y como lo prometí Elsa se enfrentara con un amorío que no se imaginan quien es. Es el que mando las cartas de amor y el admirador secreto de Elsa. Les daré una pista de quien es: su nombre empieza con "C". Se los dejo de tarea. ;) **


	17. Capitulo 15 Cristian

Capítulo 15

**Hola, creo que mejor me encierro en una burbuja a prueba de todo, en el último capítulo recibí mas amenazas de muerte que apoyos de parte de ustedes. Espero no me odien. Por cierto, ayer estuve viendo videos de Elsa y Hans en you tube y encontré un video de Elsa y Hans humanizado que realmente quiero que vean. Los que tengan canales en gmail búsquenme en mi perfil y ahí tengo marcado el video con un comentario, aparezco como Ana Karen Hernández Cabrera o Anakerenlegoretta. Tengo mi cuenta así porque tengo que tener más de 18 años para suscribirme a gmail me registre así. Los que no tengan canal el video se llama: "Iknow i m gonna fall Down (Hans x Elsa dramcast)". Búsquenlo y agréguenme como amiga en gmail para poder seguir compartiendo videos con ustedes.**

**Pts.: mi imagen de cuenta es la de Elsa**

Selena despertó en su habitación en la cama, con el mismo vestido del día anterior, el cabello desordenado y unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos por tanto llorar.

Al principio miro a su alrededor como todas las mañanas, miro el techo unos segundos. A l parecer no recordaba la noche anterior.

Salió de la cama y camino descalza hasta su armario, lo abrió y saco un vestido rosa pastel sin mangas y nada ampón, solo un vestido normal, que anqué simple hermoso.

Lo metió por su cabeza y se miró al espejo. Ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras se miraba. Tomo unas zapatillas, se cepillo el cabello sin amararlo y salió de su cuarto con la misma sonrisa pero es expresión se borró en cuanto vio a Hans venir de la biblioteca.

En ese momento entro de impacto en su mente el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado ambos. Ella solo se limitó a da la media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Pro en ese instante Hans la tomo de la mano con suavidad y el volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Selena, necesito habla con tigo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Selena se escuchó fría y molesta

-Solo necesito decirte que lamento lo que paso ayer- Hans se dijo realmente avergonzado

-la verdad es que ahora no quiero hablar y menos de ese tema- Selena se volteo pero el brazo de Hans la jalo de nuevo

-tengo que insistir, ¿crees que yo estoy haciendo esto por gusto?-Selena solo lo miro callada- dame solo cinco minutos- Ella volteo a la pared, parecía estarlo pensando.

-Cuatro- Selena dijo de la forma más cruel posible

-mira solo quiero que me disculpes por lo del beso, lo que paso fue que yo estaba muy triste y mal por lo de Elsa, y… cuando te pusiste a cantar yo solo pude notar que eras hermosa y que la verdad cantas muy bien. Y solo te pido que me perdones… por favor, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido.

Selena miro a Hans a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna mentira en el pero no encontró nada de eso, solo vergüenza y tristeza. Selena le dedico una sonrisa a Hans la cual él le devolvió.

-Selena ya… estamos casados, sé que ninguno de nosotros quería eso pero ya no podemos hacer nada, la verdad es que creo que así que hacer el intento de conocernos mejor, tal vez esto sea una locura pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Hans… la verdad no creo que eso sea…

-por favor, solo hoy, ya veremos si podemos seguirnos conociendo

Selena suspiro y miro al piso. ¿Qué diría Elsa? No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en ese momento la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Está bien, pero solo el día de hoy

Hans e sonrió y le soltó la muñeca

-Entonces déjame mostrarte algo de mí- Hans tomo a Selena de los hombros y la llevo a la biblioteca. Entraron y Hans se acercó a un librero y tomo un libro de cuentos para niños. Lo ojeo y se detuvo en una página y se lo mostro a Selena la cual al ver el título del cuento sonrió. Era "La bella y la bestia".

-Hans ¿y esto que tiene que ver contigo?

-Cuando era niño mi madre solía leérmelo antes de dormir, cuando crecí y aprendí a leer este fue el primer cuento que pude leer yo solo. Lo aprendí de memoria.

-¿Este cuento no es un poco romántico para ti?- Hans se sonrojo

-Si… tal vez pero es de los mejores y es mi favorito

-Te digo algo, el mío también

-lo vez… ya nos estamos conociendo

Selena rio un poco por el comentario de Hans

Los dos se pasaron el día conociendo uno del otro. Sus gustos y preferencias.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Elsa se levantó de la cama sintiéndose un poco mareada. Se puso un vestido y se sentó en su tocador para cepillarse su cabello, e detuvo y tomo un par de broches y sujeto a la parte superior de su cabeza y salió a tomar un poco de agua antes de cualquier cosa. Era extraño que ella se estuviera sintiendo mareada, nunca se había despertó así excepto la mañana que salió de las islas del sur.

Camino por el corredor hasta la cocina. Tomo un gran vaso de agua y lo bebió sin ningún cuidado. En ese momento Anna entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa al ver un gran plato de chocolates que se encontraba sobre la barra. Se acercó para tomar unos cuantos pare en ese momento vio a Elsa y se detuvo.

-Hola Elsa

-Hola- Elsa dijo con un tono enfermizo tratando de sonreír

-Elsa ¿estás bien?, te ves horrible

-Siempre es bueno contar con tu apoyo Anna- Dijo Elsa con un tono medio sarcástico.

-Elsa, esto ya no es bueno, te vez pálida y cansada

-Lose y la vedad es raro

-si es raro nunca te había visto de esa forma- dijo Anna preocupada-¿ya viste a un doctor?

-no, la verdad no, pero no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Elsa

-Elsa es mejor prevenirte ahora a lamentar después, pero si tú dices que estas bien te creo- Anna se acercó a su hermana y le puso la mano en su hombro- por cierto Elsa, Olaf me dijo que querías decirme algo.

Elsa se quedó muda durante unos cuantos segundos. No sabía si decirle a Anna sobre como Hans le rompió el corazón.

-si Anna, la verdad es que quería contarte de algo durante mi estadía en las islas del sur- Elsa se calló durante unos segundos para observar la reacción de su hermana

-¿tiene que ver con Hans verdad?

-Si, la verdad si

-Pues cuéntamelo todo

Elsa le confeso todo, excepto las veces que ella y Hans tuvieron relaciones. Anna se quedó callada unos minutos pensando en lo que le acababa de contar su hermana mayor y al final abrió la boca.

-Elsa yo… no sé qué decirte

-¿Estas molesta con migo?

\- no claro que no es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, Elsa de Hans no estoy segura que sea amor

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto algo molesta la rubia

-porque yo comencé así con el, exactamente, al principio todo es color de rosa y al final termina rompiéndote el corazón- Anna tomo las manos de Elsa- no quiero que te hagan daño, yo pienso que será mejor que lo olvides.

-Si claro gracias Anna

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que Kei entro en la cocina buscando a Elsa

-Majestad el representante de las islas del norte está aquí

-Si claro Kei voy enseguida

Cuando Arendelle termino todo trato con weselton ella tuvo que buscar otra nación con quien intercambiar los bienes comerciales. Al final encontró a las islas del norte.

Elsa entro en la sala con rapidez

-Majestad, soy el representante de las islas del norte.

-Es un gusto conocerlo y tengo entendido que vino para entregarme los nuevos tratados de cambio de la materia prima.

-Es correcto majestad

-Entonces pase a mi estudio- Elsa se dio la vuelta en dirección a su estudio seguida de ese joven al parecer de su edad.

Ella sabía que su rostro le era familiar pero no sabía dónde lo había visto, no lograba recordarlo.

Los dos estuvieron en el estudio unas tres horas discutiendo sobre fechas y tratados. Cuando por fin terminaron Elsa dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla.

-Parece cansada mi reina- dijo el joven mirándola de reojo

-la verdad, si algo

-Bueno entonces que le parece que vamos a caminar un rato en el jardín- Él se levantó de la silla y le extendió la mano a la reina para ayudarla a levantarse.

Caminaron un largo rato por el jardín mientras platicaban de su vida.

-Entonces…- dijo Elsa tratando de que el joven hablara- supongo que usted está comprometido- ¿Qué tonta eres porque le preguntas algo así? Pensó Elsa.

-La verdad es que estuve enamorado alguna vez de una princesa pero ella se comprometió a la fuerza y… tuvimos que sepáranos

-Eso es horrible- dijo Elsa

Como estaba por oscurecer el joven acompaño a Elsa en su habitación. Antes de entrar Elsa se dio la vuelta y se despidió de él.

-Gracias por todo…- Elsa se detuvo al recordar que no sabía su nombre

-Cristian, a sus órdenes majestad-

Elsa se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Él podía ser ese Cristian que era novio de Selena. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en el piso apoyada en la pared.


	18. capitulo 16 el sueño de Elsa

CAPITULO 18

**Les debo una disculpa a todos por no actualizar pero estoy en el último bimestre y tengo exámenes y demasiada tarea pendiente pero ahora les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para poder saciar su sed de mi fic, pero mejor ya no escribo y los dejo con el fic. **

Elsa estaba recargada en la puerta con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y con el corazón oprimido. No puede ser que le esté pasando eso a ella, Hans esta con casado con Selena en las Islas del Sur mientras que ella esta con Cristian en su palacio. Dio un último suspiro y se levantó del piso tratando de calmarse, camino a su espejo y se apoyó con las dos manos tratando de no irse de frente, era como si le hubiera caído una tonelada en sima, alzo la vista y se miró en el espejo, estaba muy pálida y mareada.

-Otra vez no- dijo Elsa refiriéndose al repentino mareo

Con una mano su cubrió la boca y con la otra hiso una ligera presión en sus estomago tratando de no vomitar. A los pocos instantes sintió el vómito en su garganta y corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo y por fin soltó de su boca todo lo que tenía en el estómago, lo cual no era mucho. Se irguió de nuevo en cuanto dejo de vomitar y fue a tirarse en su cama sin ninguna delicadeza y se dejó sumir en un cansancio sobre humano.

Esa noche en el sueño de Elsa…

Elsa despertó por el llanto de un bebe, se levantó de la cama y miro a su alrededor, se percato de que una cuna de madera y sabanas de lino de donde provenía el molesto llanto. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hasta la cuna. De pronto una de las sabanas se movió y Elsa se asustó pero más que miedo era curiosidad. Levanto la pequeña cobija y miro a un hermoso niño con grandes ojos azules y cabello platinado que la miraba molesto y le extendía los brazos como pidiendo que lo cargaran.

Elsa se quedó atónita y confundida con ese momento tan extraño, de pronto escucho que la puerta e abrió y se giró sobre ella para mirar la puerta en posición de defensa pero bajo las manos al ver a Hans entrar en la habitación con normalidad.

-Elsa, Jack está llorando desde hace rato- Hans tomo al bebe en sus brazos y lo acuno en ellos

-Hans- Elsa estaba atónita y confundida, mirando como Hans movía suavemente al bebe de un lado para otro.

-Elsa ¿Qué tienes?

-El… él bebe es…

-es nuestro Elsa, que no lo recuerdas

Elsa no lo podía creer, acaso estaba soñando. Estaba pensando mientras se mantenía firme en el mismo lugar sin decir una palabra.

-Pero tú te casaste con Selena y yo…

-Elsa, jamás me case con Selena y Jack es nuestro bebe, ¿segura te sientes bien?

-¿en serio?- Elsa estaba confundida y trastornada

-tranquila solo fue un sueño, pero lo que importa es que estas aquí

-si- Elsa abrazo a Hans con un dolor punzante en el estómago pero no le dio mucha importancia

-¿quiere cargarlo Elsa?- dijo Hans

Elsa asintió y recibió al bebe con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo, noto que la temperatura del infante era igual de fría que la de ella. Comenzó a mecer al bebe de un lado para otro muy lento mientras Hans le plantaba besos en el cuello no con lujuria como solía hacerlo, sino con suma ternura y amor.

Después de un largo rato así Elsa camino hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta con aun al pequeño bebe contra su pecho. Hans la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda con ternura y cuidado. Elsa se recostó contra su pecho. Jack al parecer ya se había dormido y daba tranquilos suspiros entre sueños como solía hacerlo Hans. Elsa le sonrió y volteo a ver a Hans quien la miraba con ternura y el beso con cariño en los labios. Cuando se separó Elsa mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos cuantos segundos.

-Te amo Elsa- dijo una voz familiar, en ese instante Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe y se estremeció d terror al ver a Cristian en lugar de Hans.

Elsa despertó de golpe tomando aire escandalizada como si fuera a correr por su vida. Fue solo un sueño. Elsa sintió algo frio y húmedo en las sabanas y entre sus piernas. Retiro las sabanas y trato de no gritar de terror al ver las cobijas manchadas de sangre debajo de ella. Se levantó y llamo a Gerda por el listón que se encontraba en su cuarto para requerir presencia del personal. Elsa se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que llego Gerda unos momentos después.

Gerda estaba igual de horrorizada que Elsa en cuanto vio la escena. L a levanto de la cama y la llevo al baño para quitarle el camisón manchado de carmín para ponerle uno limpio y llamar al médico enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa estaba en la cama cuando llego el medico en compañía de Anna. Entraron a su alcoba escandalosamente. El medico se acercó a la reina y comenzaba su chequeo y le pedía que le explicara todos sus síntomas y molestias. Cuando el medico termino d revisarla guardo silencio unos momentos para al fin darle las noticias a Elsa.

-Majestad- dijo el médico guardando su estetoscopio- me alegra informarle que usted está esperando al heredero de Arendelle.

Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Anna.

-Elsa esta… embarazada- soltó Anna con alegría


	19. Capitulo 17 algo inesperado

Capítulo 17

-Elsa esta… embarazada- soltó Anna con alegría

¡Embarazada! Elsa repetía en su cabeza con un miedo indescriptible dentro de ella.

-La felicito majestad- el medico hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a Anna y Elsa solas.

-embarazada- Elsa dijo con una voz que era apenas escuchable

-Elsa necesito que me expliques eso por favor, porque la verdad no creo que esto sea parte de tu magia, y tengo una idea de quién es el padre.

Elsa miro a su hermana roja de vergüenza ante la declaración de Anna. La pelirroja al ver que Elsa se tardó en responder.

-¿es de Hans verdad?

Elsa asintió con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No lágrimas de alegría como cualquier madre lo estaría en ese momento, si no lagrima de frustración y de vergüenza. No es que no quisiera al bebe sino que ella en ese momento era lo menos que necesitaba. Que era lo que la gente pensaría de ella. Era el tema que la agobiaba, una reina que es madre soltera y para colmo, el padre es un hombre casado con su mejor amiga.

Elsa se lanzó a los brazos de Anna con el corazón oprimido en llanto, era tanta su desesperación que deseaba que ella nunca se hubiera enamorado de Hans y nunca haber conocido a Selena. Esto no era sencillo para ella ni para cualquier persona. Tenía que tener una pareja para poder embarazarse y que la gente no pensara mal de ella. Esta decidido, ella tenía que concebir matrimonio antes que el pequeño heredero naciera. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? Y en especial ¿Qué pensaría Hans? Ella tenía que decirle pero como, no podía mantenérselo en secreto, ¿o sí? Depuse de todo él era el padre del futuro rey de Arendelle.

-Elsa ¿Qué es lo que aras? Tendrás que decírselo a Hans

-no lo sé Anna pero de algo que si estoy segura es que tengo que casarme- Elsa se limpió las lágrimas congeladas de las mejillas

-¿!COMO! Elsa para que- Anna miraba a Elsa muy confundida

-tengo que hacerlo para que la gente no crea que hice algo indebido, y ambas sabemos que lo hice y en este momento me arrepiento de corazón

-Te entiendo en ese punto pero aún no sabemos algo que es muy importante

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quién será el joven afortunado?

-no lose, pero tengo que decírselo a Hans de inmediatamente, incluyendo a Selena- Elsa se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario buscando su vestido de reina de las nieves

-Elsa solo quiero que sepas que en todo lo que necesites tienes mi apoyo- dijo Anna tomando a Elsa por los hombros una vez que estaba vestida

-Gracias Anna- Elsa le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras ambas marchaban al estudio de Elsa.

Elsa tomo pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir:

_Hans y Selena_

_Necesito verlos en seguida por asuntos sumamente importantes, es esencial que ambos se presenten, es algo urgente y un tema bastante delicado, no puede esperar más._

_Firma Elsa reina de Arendelle_

Al terminar de escribir Elsa busco en el cajón un sello y cerro el sobre.

-Anna, por favor dile Kei que envié esto a las islas del sur

La joven pelirroja salió corriendo de su estudio, al momento de abrir la puerta Cristian apareció de repente apunto de tocar la puerta.

-Hola Anna

-Hola Cristian, si buscas a Elsa ella está adentro- dijo Anna con una sonrisa curiosa

-Hola Reina Elsa- dijo Cristina con una reverencia- me preguntaba si usted no quisiera ir al pueblo con migo

Elsa miro a Cristian extrañada y algo incomoda por la propuesta, tardo unos cuantos minutos en responder pero al final asintió con la cabeza y camino con Cristian hasta la puerta.

-por cierto Cristian ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer en el pueblo?- La rubia miro al con cierta distracción por el tema que aun la tenía preocupada

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Cristian mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a acomodarse en la silla de su caballo.

Cristian se montó en su caballo y juntos cabalgaron lento hasta la plaza del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al lugar deseado Cristian señalo un local de dulces muy colorido, en donde los niños salían y entraba con rapidez.

-¿conque, esta es tu sorpresa?- Elsa camino hasta la puerta que en cuanto se abrió una campana sonó avisando al dueño que tenía personas que atender.

-Príncipe Cristian, que alegría volver a verlo – dijo el hombre acercándose a Cristian, lo abrazo levantándolo del piso, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en la soberana.

-Valentín, también es un gusto volver a verlo- Cristian volteo a ver a Elsa quien miraba la escena algo distraída.

-ah, quien es esta hermosa mujer, ¿acaso ustedes son pareja?- el hombre pregunto con algo de picardía.

Elsa y Cristian tomaron un color rojo intenso en su rostro, para ellos era una escena algo incomoda, jamás se habría pensado en ellos como pareja alguna vez.

-¡No!- respondieron al unísono los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Valentín, déjame presentarte a La reina Elsa de Arendelle

-Es un honor conocerla majestad- el hombre algo regordete con mejillas rosas, con una barba corta de color blanco y una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

-El placer es todo mío- Elsa se inclinó un poco respondiendo a aquel cordial saludo.

-bueno entonces en que los puedo ayudar- el hombre siguió esta platica algo incomoda por el comentario anterior.

-vinimos porque yo quería mostrarle a Elsa tus dulces que hasta ahora creo que son muy populares- dijo Cristian- mirando a los niños que corrían por toda a tienda tomando dulces.

-hasta ahora todo va muy bien ¿y que es o que van a llevar?

-nos gustaría que nos dieras las mejores piezas de chocolates, ya que su majestad me entere le fascina el chocolate- dijo Cristian mirando a Elsa con una gran sonrisa.

-no es para tanto y además quien te dijo eso- Elsa se puso un poco sonrojada.

-Anna no abe guardar secretos

\- eso ya lo sabía y no era un secreto además

-bueno, ¿vas a querer los chocolates o no?

-disculpa, si

Después de esa pequeña "discusión" entre ellos, escogieron los chocolates que llevarían y entre ellos unas piezas de chocolate blanco con marmoleado de fresa (cortesía de Valentín) ambos salieron de la tienda y cabalgaron hasta la costa, donde se la pasaron todo el día hasta el atardecer. Los dos sentados en la arena ablando horas sobre su pasado. Elsa no le importaba llenarse de arena la falda, estaba harta de formalidades es agotador, y ese momento lo estaba disfrutando en grande aunque el tema de su embarazo aun lo tenía clavado en la cabeza, pero en ese momento solo se concentraba en las olas del mar y la voz del joven rubio que extrañamente la hacía sentirse extraña, esa sensación la tenía con Hans cuando la besaba de una forma suave, como si flotara en las nubes donde nadie podía hacerle daño. Se sentía bien y agosto consigo misma.

-¿de dónde conoces a Valentín?- Elsa se metió a la boca un pequeño trozo de chocolate con avellanas.

-cuando era niño él vivía en las islas del norte y tenía una pequeña dulcería cerca del palacio y a mí me gustaba ir porque era un hombre muy amigable y me trataba bien, éramos como amigos podría decirse, cuando yo tenía una duda o un problema siempre podía confiar en él. Pero un día el solo empaco y se mudó a que y no lo volví a ver hasta ayer que después de acompañarte a tu cuarto salí al pueblo y me lo encontré.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se quedan así hasta que Elsa se siente incómoda y en un mar de emociones.

-Bueno creo que mejor…- Elsa no pudo continuar ya que rápidamente y sin que lo pensara Cristian la tomo por las mejillas y la beso tierna y suave mente, Elsa estaba sorprendida y no hozo nada solo sentía los labios de ese joven contra los suyos moviéndose lento y con cuidado. Ella no hizo nada se quedó petrificada sin cerrar los ojos ni mover los labios.

Cuando se separaron Elsa pudo parpadear y respirar después de lo que ella sintió fue una eternidad.

**Estoy en una burbuja a prueba de todo, esperando que ustedes no me maten por esto, lamento de verdad lo que tarde en actualizar pero es que tengo castigada la computadora por ir al cine sin avisar y estoy actualizando a escondidas en mi cuarto, de cierto modo deben agradecerme por arriesgarme a hacer esto ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no iba a actualizar en un mes más, pero descuiden ya ere la forma de actualizar más seguido.**

**Jennifelsa: claro que quiero ser tu amiga, y si puedes ábrete un cana en esta página para poder hablar más seguido si quieres, después te escribo y no despegues la vista de mi fic esto se pondrá más increíble. **


	20. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

**Hola todo mundo! Otra vez actualizando a escondidas por eso me tarde en actualizar, yo pensaba en publicar el cap ayer pero la verdad estoy siendo asfixiada por mis papas y mis hermanos que no me dejan ni un minuto sola, pero en fin. Ya sé que por lo del cap anterior varias quieren matarme, casi no recibí amenazas y se los agradezco, pero aun así no pienso salir de mi burbuja hasta que las cosas vallan mejor. Al final como siempre los dejo con el fic.**

Elsa estaba paralizada, no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era Cristian su salvación?

Cristian se separó de ella al notar que su ritmo cardiaco era de mil por segundo.

-Elsa yo… lamento si eso te molesto pero… ya no podía retenerlo más, Elsa yo te amo y siento por ti eso desde que te vi entrar por la puerta en el palacio, tu caminar, tu aroma, tus ojos me hicieron olvidarme de todo mi pasado y lo único que podía pensar era en tu nombre…- Cristian no termino de hablar ya que Elsa lo había callado con una beso que el gustoso y algo sorprendido devolvió.

Elsa al principio no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero algo dentro de ella el impulso, esas palabras eran tan reales y honestas que casi parecía un guion que había estado horas ensayando, no había ni una pisca de temor ni miedo era poesía en su forma más blanca y pura.

Se separaron muy lento ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacerlo, se miraron con ternura a los ojos. Cristian no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos que parecían dos hermosos zafiros que encajaban en su cuerpo a la perfección era un océano hermoso pero a la vez peligroso. Elsa estaba perdida en los ojos de Cristian ese muchacho que en algún momento de la historia fue novio de su mejor amiga.

-¡Selena!- dijo por fin Elsa, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento- no puedo hacerle esto

-¿tú conoces a Selena?

-sí, es mi mejor amiga y la verdad no se merece que yo le haga esto

-calma Elsa todo se va a solucionar- Cristian le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarla ero era inútil

-no, como puedes amarme después de lo que paso entre tú y ella

-Elsa si esto te sirve tengo que confesarte que la verdad sigo amándola con todo mi corazón pero sé que ella ahora está casada y ya no tengo oportunidad.

-lo lamento, pero aun así no puedo hacerle esto.

-Elsa por favor dame una oportunidad.

La reina de las nieves siendo cortejad por el ex novio de su mejor amiga

-no podemos, lo siento.

Después de eso Elsa se encerró en su habitación una vez que llegaron al castillo, no quiso abrirle la puerta a nadie, sentía su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos cada vez más pequeños con cada minuto que pasaba llorando en su cama, quería que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedara ella y nadie más, todas las cosas que sus padres le enseñaron sobre bondad, decencia, valor, honor y fidelidad todo se había ido por el caño, era exactamente la clase de persona que no tiene sentimientos. Ella no quería ser igual, tenía que buscar una forma de solucionar las cosas, pero ¿Cómo? No se puede regresar en el tiempo y evitar que ella misma conociera a Selena o el primer beso con Hans.

Eran ya como las once de la noche cuando ella todavía seguía llorando amargamente. Al ver de reojo el reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ya y decidió tomar un baño solo para aclarar la mente y relajarse. Ella misma preparo su baño ya que no era muy difícil de hacer, solo tenía que llenar los baldes de agua y vaciarlos en la tina, no tenía que calentar el agua, jamás había sido muy fanática del calor y siempre tomaba baños con agua helada la cual para ella resultaba un buen mecanismo para relajarse. Al terminar con la tarea se sentó en su tocador para poder soltarse el cabello y desenredarlo, cepillo con cuidado mirándose en el espejo. Era ella, esa chica albina de la que todo el mundo hablaba como la magnífica reina de las nieves, aunque en realidad una niña que a veces no era capaz de resolver las cosas por sí sola, era un ser humano como cualquier otro solo que con una carga más. Mientras pensaba en esto no pudo notar que había credo una tormenta de nieve en su cuarto, con fastidio busco amor en su mente, pensó en Hans, en Anna y en Selena y el hielo desapareció enseguida.

Termino de cepillarse, se levantó del tocador y se quitó el vestido repleto de arena, entro al baño y se miró de perfil en el espejo, su estómago estaba comenzando a expandirse, aunque no se le notaba con la ropa pero en ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta que los días ya estaban contados y tenía poco tiempo.

Elsa suspiro y acaricio su vientre, por un segundo pudo imaginar a un pequeño niño con sus poderes jugando con Olaf y creando ventiscas cada vez que se tropezaba y comenzaba a llorar. Elsa sonrió.

-sé que tu aun no puedes escucharme, pero ahora tu eres la única persona en la que confió…- Elsa dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas- mama ahora está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, pero te prometo que lo voy a arreglar ante de que tu estés aquí, para que no tengas que preocuparte más que de con quien jugar, si puedes correr, saltar. Creo que te va a gustar aquí, es muy lindo y además seguro, en verano podemos ir a la playa son muy hermosos los paisajes del atardecer y en invierno yo puedo enseñarte a patinar en el hielo o a construir fuertes de nieve con tu tía.

Elsa se metió en la bañera lento para poder disfrutar el agua helada, cuando por fin estuvo adentro completamente lavo cada parte de su cuerpo con jabón y se dejó remojar para poder relajarse.

-creo que podría quedarme aquí toda la noche

Después de un largo rato Elsa quedo en la idea que tenía que salir, se levantó y alcanzo la toalla con la que se cubrió el cuerpo y camino dejando un rastro de agua helada en todo el piso. Se arregló el cabello en una trenza francesa y se puso su camisón para dormir.

Al por fin acostarse se dejó llevar en un profundo sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto en las islas de sur…

Selena estaba despierta aun, leyendo un libro para niños en la biblioteca. Era extraño para una persona que una princesa le gustaran los cuentos para niños, no era porque no le interesaban otros libros, sino porque la hacían recordar su infancia.

De pronto entro Hans con la carta que le había enviado Elsa.

-Hola, llego una carta de Elsa- dijo Hans sentándose a un lado de ella.

Después de que trataron de conocerse los dos descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común y desde entonces eran amigos.

-Claro que dice- dijo Selena dejando su libro aun lado y recorrerse para dejarle espacio a Hans para que se sentara.

Abrieron la carta y la leyeron. Se miraron ambos con una mirada de preocupación, no parecía que Elsa estuviera bien.

-Tenemos que preparar todo para irnos mañana temprano, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Hans con un tono medio alarmado.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca para lados diferentes.

-solo espero que no sea nada grave- Selena pensaba mientras corría a su cuarto para prepararse.


	21. Capitulo 19 Andrea

Capitulo 19 Andrea

Elsa estaba completamente dormida, mientras que en sus sueños…

Elsa despertó por el llanto de un bebe, era exactamente igual que cuando soñó con Jack y Hans, pero este llanto le parecía diferente, como el de una niña. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la cuna y retiro la sabana de lino, creyendo que era exactamente el mismo sueño de la vez anterior, para su sorpresa en lugar de un niño era una niña, que la miraba con ternura, esta no parecía pedir los brazos de Elsa aunque no paraba de llorar, era una niña con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes parecidos a los de Hans, tenía una tés algo morena como si hubiera estado en el sol un largo rato. Elsa sin importar que la bebe no pidiera que la cargaran ella la sostuvo en sus brazos y la acuno en ellos, esa niña tenía un enorme parecido con ella solo con la excepción del cabello y los ojos pero fuera de eso no tenía ni una diferencia con ella. Elsa camino con la niña en brazos caminando de un lado para otro para tratar de calmarla, a los pocos minutos término durmiéndose en los fríos brazos de Elsa que a diferencia de Jack a esa bebe si parecía que le incomodaba el frio. Tratando de volverla a acomodar en la cuna la niña volvió a despertar, rápidamente Elsa la acerco de nuevo a su pecho como queriendo protegerla y la movió lentamente en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna que sus padres siempre le cantaban para dormir o cuando se sentía triste:

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue…_

La pequeña bebe soltó una pequeña risa de bebe antes de quedarse dormida sacándole una sonrisa a Elsa. Pero una duda la saco de esa tranquilidad: ¿porque esta vez en lugar de ser un niño es una niña? La última vez que soñó con un bebe era un niño y ahora era una niña.

Es extraño. En ese momento entro Hans con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Elsa estaba despierta y que cargaba a su hija.

-Veo que las dos comienzan a llevarse bien- Hans cerró la puerta y camino a lado de Elsa y le dio un beso en la frente- se parece a su madre

-creo que sí, ¿y donde esta Jack?- A Elsa se le ocurrió preguntar

-El está dormido en su cuarto- Hans abrazo a Elsa por la espalda y comenzó a frotarle los hombros con cuidado, como un masaje

-sí que estas tensa

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Elsa girando la cabeza para poder ver a Hans a los ojos

-Andrea- soltó Hans con orgullo

Elsa se sorprendió, ese era el nombre de su madre.

-supongo que por mi madre- dijo la rubia mirando a la pequeña Andrea que ahora dormía plácidamente

-sí, y además de que el nombre tiene por significado: fuerte y hermosa.

-Es hermosa, sí que lo es

Elsa volvió a ver Hans a los ojos pero antes de que pudiera besarlo despertó por unos golpes en su puerta.

-Reina Elsa, los reyes de las islas del sur están aquí- dijo Gerda del otro lado de la puerta

-Gracias por avisarme, bajo en diez minutos.

Elsa se tallo un ojo y retiro la cobija de sus piernas. Diez minutos después Elsa ya estaba vestida y arreglada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino hasta el gran salón con su vestido de reina de las nieves.

Al entrar fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Selena

-oh Elsa estas bien, estaba muy angustiada por ti

-gracias Selena, pero en realidad esto es un asunto que debo tratar con Hans a solas, pero te lo explicare más tarde

-claro, los espero más tarde, y no dudes en decime lo que sea- Selena abrazo a Elsa por última vez antes de verla alejarse con Hans por la puerta del salón.

Elsa estaba más nervios que feliz por ver a Hans de nuevo, ¿Cómo se pone que iba a reaccionar? Los nervios la estaban comiendo viva es una verdadera tortura. Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación y le extendió la mano a Hnas. Para que hiciera lo mismo. En el momento en el que Elsa cerró la puerta Hans se lanzó sobre ella y el beso como nunca antes la había beso. Elsa sentía como Hans jalaba sus labios con fuerza como si tuviera mucha sed mientras que el movía sus labios en un movimiento repetitivo del que no quería separarse jamás.

Hans se quitó el chaleco y lo arrojo en alguna parte de la habitación sin despegarse de los labios de la reina ni un segundo y no planeaba hacerlo, se quitó los zapatos y la camisa al mismo tiempo. Elsa se encargó de ella misma quitarse el vestido y deshacerse de cualquier prenda de ropa que le estorbara dejando más al descubierto más piel.

Hans se tumbó sobre ella en la cama besándola con ferocidad y deseo.

**Bueno ahora ya sabrán lo que paso después de eso**

Elsa estaba ahora sobre la cama con Hans a su lado, de verdad se necesitaban el uno al otro con urgencia.

-Hans, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Elsa se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose del pecho hacia bajo con las mantas de la cama.

-dime lo que quieras mi amor- dijo Hans dándole un beso

-yo… la verdad no es como decirte esto- Elsa tartamudeaba mucho, era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa

-Elsa me estas asustando que quieres decirme

-Estoy embarazada- Elsa miro a Hans quien tenía la boca abierta y no respiraba.


	22. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Mientras Elsa y Hans están en la alcoba de la reina Selena estaba en los jardines paseando y dibujando los tulipanes de las jardineras. Estaba terminado con los últimos detalles de esa flor cuando Sven paso corriendo y por accidente con uno de sus cuernos le tiro el cuaderno a Selena. Se levantó del banco para levantarlo cuando llego Anna corriendo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sven casi siempre se fija dónde va- Anna se inclinó para ayudar a la joven a recoger su cuaderno

-no te preocupes fue solo un accidente- Selena le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-¿tú eres Selena?- Anna le pregunto a encontrar cierto parecido con la joven que su hermana le había describió el día que se sentía mal

-sí, supongo que tú eres Anna- Selena sabía exactamente quién era ya que la había visto antes en el salón junto a Elsa cuando la recibieron solo que no se molestó en presentarse

-sí, Elsa me hablo bastante de ti- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en la banca en la que Selena estaba sentada

-en realidad somos mejores amigas

-¿entonces ella ya te dio la gran noticia?- Anna sonrió esperando que la respuesta fuera si

-en realidad no lo ha hecho, quiso decírselo a Hans primero, supongo que tiene que ser algo realmente importante como para avernos hecho venir

-te juro que es una gran noticia- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa

-muy bien ahora me dejaste con la duda tú me vas a decir- Selena le dijo a Anna como jugando

-no te voy a decir, eso te lo dirá Elsa más tarde- Anna volteo la cabeza de un lado para otro como cuando quieren darle a un niño medicamento pero él no quiere

-dime- Selena insistía ¿Qué era lo tan importante que escondía Elsa?

-está bien, Elsa está embarazada

Selena se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, se sentía feliz por Elsa pero al mismo tiempo nervioso

-es… es enserio

-si- Anna chillo de felicidad

Selena sonrió al mismo tiempo que Anna le seguía contando todo sobre como descubrió que Elsa estaba Embarazada y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Ellas dos pasaron un largo rato paseando por el palacio mientras que Anna le mostraba las pinturas de Elsa que le habían mandado a hacer con el vestido y toda la facha de reina de las nieves.

-Sí que Elsa es hermosa- Selena se quedó mirando a un cuadro en el que Elsa estaba creando copos de nieve con una mano

-me encanta ese vestido, una vez ella trato de hacerme uno parecido pero al parecer se derritió en cuanto me lo puse, no aguanta mucho tiempo el calor

-¿y cómo es que aguanta cuando Elsa lo trae puesto?

-la piel de Elsa siempre ha sido muy fría, supongo que será por eso

Selena voltea al salón y miro dentro un gran piano que se encontraba solo y vio la oportunidad perfecta, se acercó al piano y toco las teclas una por una mientras se sentaba

-¿sabes tocar?- Anna se sentó a lado de ella

-sí, ¿y tú?

-casi no me llama la atención por eso nunca me intereso aprender, oye ¿y si tocas algo?

Selena sonrió –claro

_Si existe el viento_

_Y existe el mundo_

_Si existo existes tú_

_Si existen mares _

_Y amor es grande_

_En lo profundo estas_

_Si me caigo_

_Me levantas_

_Si me enredo_

_Me desatas_

_Si me encuentro_

_Mal herida_

_Yo me curo _

_Con tu alivio_

_Con tus dedos_

_Abriste la noche_

_Estrellas de cielo y de mar_

_Si tengo tanto_

_Y doy tan poco_

_En tu mano el verbo dar_

_Si me caigo_

_Me levantas_

_Si me enredo_

_Me desatas_

_Si me encuentro_

_Mal herida_

_Yo me curo con tu alivio_

En esta parte Anna se une a la canción y las dos cantan al mismo tiempo

_Si existe al agua_

_Y si existe vivo_

_Si existe la sal _

_En el agua de mar_

_Si existe papa _

_Y si existe mama _

_Si hay grito de guerra_

_No falta de paz_

_Si tengo las manos_

_Pa dar y crear_

_Si tengo tu calma _

_Después de orar_

Selena retiro las manos de las teclas.

-cantas casi como Elsa- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias ero en mi opinión nadie puede superar la voz de tu hermana

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto con Hans y Elsa…

Hans estaba con la boca abierta y sin respirar mientras que Elsa no lo quitaba la vista de encima, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de darle la noticia.

-Hans, ¿estás bien?- Elsa le puso uno mano en la mejilla tratando de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar

-em… bara… zada- dijo Hans en un tono que casi no se escuchaba- ¿dime que no estás jugando?

-yo pensé que esto te daría gusto- Elsa se molestó un tanto por la reacción de Hans

-¿y cómo piensa que iba a reaccionar?- Hans alzo la voz pero esto pareció enojar más a Elsa

-eres un completo idiota, creí que me apoyarías pero resulta que eres un cobarde

-no me llames así jamás- Hans la interrumpió muy molesto

-pues es lo que eres, jamás creí eso de ti, no te quiero volver a ver nunca- Elsa le grito eso ultimo

-perfecto, así podre librarme de ti y ese maldito niño- Hans no pensó nada de lo que decía, solo estaba domado por la furia

A Elsa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, eso fue lo que colmo toda su paciencia, le dolió en el alma que Hans le dijera eso y se refiera a su hijo de esa manera, ella se puso a llorar mientras una tormenta en el cuarto agitaba todo. Hans pudo ver difícilmente lo ojos de Elsa que no paraban de soltar lágrimas, sabía que con ese comentario le había roto el corazón, trato de levantarse y tomarla de la mano.

-Elsa yo… lo lamento nunca quise decir eso

-pues ya lo hiciste- Elsa se puso su vestido de nuevo- quiero que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas a dirigirme una palabra en tu vida

Hans tomo sus pantalones y se los puso antes de salir del cuarto de Elsa, no se fue se sentó apoyado contra la puerta en silencio pudo escuchar como Elsa lloraba amargamente y a la vez ruidosa, dejo caer una lagrima de arrepentimiento por todo lo que le dijo, estaba confundido y nervioso, no pensaba con claridad. Sentía como la puerta se llenó de escarcha y le cubría parte de la espalda pero no le importaba.

-perdón mi amor- Hans susurro esperando que Elsa lo escuchara y callara de una vez su llanto, no soportaba escucharle llorar.

**Sé que varias tal vez quieran matarme pero les suplico que no lo hagan o si o este fic se quedara sin dueña y no tendrá final feliz, pero bueno las entiendo. En otras noticias ya me quitaron el castigo y podre actualizar agusto. La canción de hoy es de Evalúna Montaner y se llama "si existe" espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme rews. Chaito y hasta la próxima. **


	23. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

Elsa estaba llorando contra la puerta de su cuarto, con la cara llena de lágrimas y enterrada en las rodillas. En cuanto se sentó pudo escuchar a Hans del otro lado de la puerta.

-perdón mi amor

-¡lárgate ya y no te quiero volver ver!- Elsa le grito esto para que entendiera, le dolió en el alma que el hombre que había amado tanto le partiera el corazón, solo quería que todo el mundo desapareciera o que a ella se la tragara la tierra.

De pronto levanto la cara. Esa es la solución, se levantó del piso y miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero las únicas eran la ventana y la puerta y desgraciadamente no podría salir de la puerta ya que Hans seguía detrás, se resignó y abrió la ventana no estaba tan alto y por suerte queda justo en la salida del castillo, creo una escalera de hielo y cerro la ventana detrás de ella una vez que salió. Deshizo la escalera antes de correr con toda su fuerza hasta su palacio en las montañas del norte.

Cuando estaba en el camino comenzó a cantar:

_Abriste una ventana_

_Despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve la esperanza_

_Conociendo tu interior _

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Quiero ya no amarte_

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu _

_Quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido_

_A cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Porque siempre soy yo_

_La de la mala suerte_

_Vienes me acaricias _

_Y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión_

_Dices que me amas _

_Que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

_Quiero ya no amarte _

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu _

_Quiero ser yo a fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio _

_Tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Porque siempre soy yo _

_La de la mala suerte _

_Y no, no pasa nada si el amor_

_No es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón_

_No es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

En ese momento Elsa no se dio cuenta pero estaba dejando con cada paso nieve y tenía una nube que soltaba copos. Ella solo sentía el inmenso dolor que no se daba cuenta.

_Quiero ya no amarte _

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu_

_Quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido _

_Ha cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Por qué siempre soy yo_

_La de la mala suerte_

Cuando canto esto último levanto la vista y logrando ver su castillo de hielo, subió las escaleras y noto que el barandal estaba roto, con un movimiento de manos lo reparo solo que este al resto no se alisaba como cuando creo la escalera antes, sino que se quedó lleno de pequeños fractales enterrados. Elsa abrió la puerta lentamente y entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible, camino hasta la escalera y se sostuvo del barandal. En cuanto piso el primer escalón este cambio de color azul a rojo, miro su ropa y noto que sin querer en el camino había cambiado el vestido solo que este no era como el de la reina de las nieves este era triste y reservado como el de su coronación solo que en colores azules oscuros.

Subió la escalera llorando pensando en cómo estaría Hans en este momento

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí- Elsa comenzó a hablar sola.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama hecho del mismo material con el que había hecho su vestido. Hielo. Tomo una de las almohadas, abrazo fuerte enterrando su rostro en ella y volviendo llorar. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, se sentó y limpio las lágrimas. Abrazo con sus brazos su vientre.

-¿te sientes bien? Yo… lamento si lo que está pasando te afecta, no quiero que sufras y menos por problemas que no tienes la culpa, tu papa es un completo tonto al no querer a un bebe tan lindo como tú, aunque no te haya visto antes se siento que te conozco a la perfección, no voy a dejarte solo ni un momento, siempre voy a estar contigo y no importa si eso me quita la vida, yo haré lo que sea con tal de estés bien y seas feliz.

Ella se recostó en la cama de nuevo pero no separo los brazos de su vientre ni un momento.

-quiero que me escuches bien, nada en el mundo va a poder separarnos, y te voy a apoyar siempre- bostezo- siempre- esto último lo dijo en un susurro justo antes de quedarse dormida.

**Sé que algunas esperan ya, que Selena y Cristian se encuentren pero tengan paciencia para esto falta uno o dos capítulo más, En otras noticias estoy encerrada en una base militar dentro de un refugio anti bombas, por favor sé que estoy haciendo sufrir a Elsa pero eso es parte del trama. En cuanto a Hans, sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero no pueden juzgarlo así de mal, les aseguro que si alguna de ustedes le diera una noticia como esa cómo se supone que van a reaccionar.**

**Quiero dejarles aclarado algo y es que yo estoy en primero de secundaria y tengo trece años, algunas crean que tengo más de dieciocho pero no.**

**La canción de este chapter es "la de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy **


	24. especial

**Hola mis queridas seguidoras este es un mensaje especial directo desde la computadora de abuelo, en un día como hoy pero del 2001 nació una niña llamada Ana Victoria que a los 12 años publico una historia Helsa y se hizo amiga de muchas otras súper buena onda lectoras de una página llamada fanfiction , dejando a un lado este cuento hoy 5 de junio es ¡ES MI CUMPLE AÑOS! Cumplo los trece por fin. Una disculpa si las desilusione con esto pensando que era una actualización pero desgraciada mente eso va a tardar un poco más. Adiós y mucho amor para todo el mundo.**


	25. despedida

**Esto es muy triste de escribir para mí pero lo que pasa es que gracias a un rew que literalmente me rompió el corazón he decidido eliminar la historia "un amor de hielo", créanme que este mensaje de cierta lectora me lastimo porque yo hasta ayer en la noche me considere una buena escritora y ella me hizo ver la realidad, soy solo una tonta niña ingenua que pensó que tan solo con escribir en una página lo que siente y lo que más le gusta se iba a convertir en una famosa escritora, me equivoque y por eso no volveré a escribir una historia en un largo tiempo, además en este momento estoy pasando por un grado de depresión terrible, quiero agradecerle a todas y todos los que me leyeron y me apoyaron aunque en este momento no podre seguir, daré una semana para hacer saber a todos y luego borrare la historia.**

**Para os que tengan curiosidad este fue el rew:**

_**Mevaledicks**_

_**En un principio estuvo bien tu fic, pero estas arruinando la postura de Elsa, de una soberana honorable. Más bien está actuando inmaduramente como una zorra. Nadie puede decir te amo tan pronto a menos que sea amor de verdad. ¿Y Cristian? ¿¡Cómo decirle te amo a alguien así ¡? Sé que Elsa es hermosa y que le pongas pretendientes, pero oye tranquila, ahora ya entiendo la inmadurez de tu fic, ¡tienes 12¡**_

**Bueno chicas este es el adiós algún comentario está bien recibido sea bueno o malo ya no importa, adiós no creo que nos veamos tan pronto.**

**Fue un placer entretenerlas un reto con mis estupideces gracias por su apoyo con amor **

**Ana Victoria**


	26. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

**Hola a todas, es un gran alivio volver, gracias a todos ustedes que me apoyaron y un mensaje especial para la hermanita de CloneWarsFan, es un gran honor y placer que una hermosa como tú me siga y dale las gracias a tu hermano, créeme que si no fuera por el de verdad no hubiera terminado la historia, sé que este cap. es algo corto pero deben entender que en México son las 11 de la noche, sin más preámbulos el cap. de hoy.**

Elsa despertó con los ojos ligeramente hinchados por tanto llorar, se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón a tomar aire fresco. En ese momento miro a lo lejos a una niña de más o menos trece años que estaba a punto de entrar al palacio, ella la dejo, de todos modos que daño podría hacer. Se miró en una de las paredes que servían como espejo y trato de arreglarse un poco, salió al salón principal en donde se encontraría la niña en ese momento.

Se pegó a una de las paredes y asomo un poco la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie más con ella. Era una niña bastante alta para su edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro un poco más arriba de la media espalda, de tés morena y unos ojos color miel.

-hola, ay alguien aquí?

Elsa aún no se animaba a salir tenía algo de miedo, así que para distraerla un poco creo unas versión miniatura de ella y Anna cuando eran niñas que corrieron por el aire hasta llegar con la misteriosa chica. Las dos figuras de nieve bailaron alrededor de ella. La niña sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa contagiosa que ocasiono que Elsa aun oculta también riera y por accidente provocó que las dos niñas creadas por Elsa desaparecieran. Elsa se cubrió la boca arrepentida mientras que la joven miraba curiosa el lugar de donde había venido el ruido.

-ya sé que estás ahí, no tengas miedo

-yo no tengo miedo- Elsa seguía escondida detrás de la pared

-entonces sal

-si salgo me temerás

-claro que no, ¿por qué lo haría?

Elsa salió muy despacio de su escondite. La joven la miro atentamente.

-"ella parece un ángel"- la niña se dijo para sí misma- tu creaste las muñecas, eres la reina de las nieves, conozco todo sobre ti… bueno casi todo, se me de memoria la historia de cómo salvaste a tu hermana de que se convirtiera en una estatua de hielo, de hecho estoy escribiendo una historia sobre ti y varias de mis lectoras también son grandes fanáticas.

Elsa la miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Ana Victoria pero usted puede llamarme Frozen- Ana se inclino

-¿Por qué te dicen así?- Elsa pregunto mientras bajaba la escalera

-porque mis compañeros de la escuela dicen que soy una loca fan del invierno y de usted y por eso que me dicen así

-me gusta- Elsa ya había llegado al final de la escalera

-gracias majestad

-por favor dime Elsa

-si claro Elsa

-tienes frio- Elsa noto que Victoria estaba temblando ligeramente por el frio

-un poco

-ven, te daré una manta y de paso podrías contarme de esa novela sobre mí- Elsa la tomo del brazo con delicadeza y la llevo a su habitación para poder darle calor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Hans había terminado de contarle a Anna lo que paso con Elsa antes de que escapara.

Anna le dio una fuerte cachetada a Hans.

-cómo demonios te atreves a tratar así a mi hermana, de no ser porque eres el padre de mi sobrino te juro que te mato

Selena tomo de los hombros a Anna antes de que le diera otro golpe

-cálmate Anna sé que lo que hizo Hans fue horrible… de hecho yo también quiero golpearlo pero primero tenemos que encontrar a Elsa, que lugar prefiere Elsa más que nada en el mundo

Anna medito un tiempo y luego llego

-su castillo de hielo en la montaña del norte

-genial entonces vamos- Selena llamo a Kei para que les trajeran ropa adecuada para el frio.

-voy con ustedes- Hans se levantó de donde estaba sentado

-no claro que no, después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana tu eres la última persona que iría

-Anna tal vez si es buena idea que Hans vaya con nosotras, después de todo él tiene que reconciliarse con Elsa.

**Que les pareció, me fascinó de verdad volver a escribir y más aún que me he agregado a mí misma al fic.**

**Un mensaje especial para mevaledicks si es que tiene el descaro de estar leyendo esto:**

**No me voy a rendir y menos por personas como tú que solo buscan opacar el brillo de los demás, voy a seguir con la historia así como va sin seguir tontas criticas como la tuya y si de verdad me crees a mi inmadura, quien esta leyendo fics de una película para niños (sin ofender a mis fans) en cambio mis amigas de esta página, a lo mejor tienen algunas mas de 15 años y que su inmadurez me encanta y creo que son súper buena onda no como otras.**

**Si alguna quiere darle un mensaje especial para mevaledicks pásemelo por rew y yo lo publico. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola como están espero que bien y les mando un abrazote, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

* * *

Ana victoria salió de el castillo alzando una mano y agitándola, elsa imito su gesto con una sonrisa, había pasado un momento agradable con su nueva amiga, se habia olvidado de su tristeza, de sus problemas, y aun de su pela con hans, pero al sentir una punzada en su vientre recordó todo, pero decidio que el tiempo decidiera su destino.

* * *

Salieron del castillo, con su equipo necesario, al ver a selena y a hans, uno iba de un lado y el otro por otro, se notaba que no estaban interesados entre ellos y eran minimas las palabras que se dirigían, de pronto sintió como la temperatura iba descendiendo, y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña capa de escarcha mediante iba avanzando, "quizás elsa estuvo asustada o triste mientras pasaba por aquí" pensaba.

-¿falta mucho?- pregunto selena quien estaba aburrida de tanto caminar, debido que los caballos debían descansar

\- ya estamos cerca – dijeron anna y hans al uní-solo ya que conocían el camino.

* * *

\- llegamos!- exhalo anna feliz de que al fin terminaban su búsqueda.

Ella decidio tocar, estaba apunto de hacerlo hasta que una mano la detuvo seguida de una voz.

-creo que será mejor que entremos en silencio – advirtió hans como en un susurro, ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido – puede ocurrir lo que paso la ultima vez que viniste anna – al terminar de decir esto asepto como un "si" , el asentimiento de parte de ella

\- yo estare aquí esperándolos por si … - selena no termino pues fue interrumpida por anna

\- eres muy importante para elsa, creo que talvez la ayudes a razonar y juntos podremos llegar a un acuerdo – termino por tomar las manos de selena, quien asintió y los tres entraron en manera sigilosa al castillo de hielo

* * *

Se dispuso a bajar para arreglar algunos defectos que quedaron después de lo ocurrido con los guardaespaldas del duque de weseldon, después de tan relajado ambiente observando el paisaje desde su terraza, no se imagino lo que veía, una silueta a través de el hielo la hizo sobresaltarse ya que no imagino a alguien mas que ella en ese lugar.

La silueta avanzo rápido mientras ella avanzaba al lugar, al ingresar al "salón principal" como ella lo había nombrado, se encontró con un paisaje desierto, nadie mas que las hermosas esculturas que ella misma había creado, luego escucho una voz pero no se alcanzo a distinguir que decía, y de pronto escucho…

-¿elsa? – escucho la voz de selena, fue la primera en salir timida y nerviosamente de su escondite - ¡elsa! – confirmo y salió corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga – oh! Elsa, me alegra que estes bien- termino separándose de ella

\- selena! Pero.. pero que haces aquí?, hace cuanto estas aquí? – dijo confundida

\- amm si, respecto a eso… - fue interrumpida por el acto que paso frente a ella

-elsa! – anna se avalanzo sobre ella, dándole un abrazo con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad de ver a su hermana

\- ¿me podrían decir, que hacen aquí y porque? – ella seguía mas confundida, se le ocurrió que la podían haber seguido desde que se fue del castillo, pero… cuando llego su nueva amiga, no había nadie, bueno al menos que ella pudiera ver, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, la voz de quien menos se esperaba

-¡elsa!- dijo hans acercándose unos cuantos pasos a ella

Elsa estaba paralizada, después de sus segundos de silencio , frunció el seño

– tu!- dijo acercándose a el, mientras se ganaba una mirada preocupada de selena y su hermana.

* * *

**Que les pareció? En todas sus opiniones déjenme review de lo que piensan y yo se los respondo en mi próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por seguir apoyando a ana victoria y gracias por leer el cap, comenten!.**

**LOS AMO A TODOS LOOS QUE LEEN EL FIC**

**Saludos.**


	28. Capitulo 24

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?- Elsa miro a Hans muy enojada, estaba a punto de cometer una locura cuando Anna la detuvo ´por el brazo

-cálmate Elsa, Hans vino porque tiene algo muy importante que decirte

-no creo que sea bueno que él y yo hablemos ahora- Elsa volteo la cabeza arrogante

-por favor Elsa dame la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte- Hans trato de tomar la mano de la reina pero ella la retiro antes de que pasara

-está bien pero que sea en privado por favor- Elsa se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras seguido por Hans

Entraron al mismo salón donde los caballeros de Weselton trataron de matar a Elsa, Hans cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino a lado de Elsa

-dime lo que tengas que decir- Elsa se dirigió a él tan fríamente como fuera posible- la vedad no estoy de humor para verte

-Elsa lo sé, sé que fui un idiota, no debe decirte eso, la verdad estaba confundido y …- Elsa rio en tono de burla- sorprendido, solo te pido que me des otra oportunidad, no puede vivir sin ti

-¿en serio crees que caeré en ese truco otra vez? Tal vez pienses que puedes volver a engañarme pero no es así

-Elsa no estoy tratando de engañarte de ninguna forma, te amo y nada va a cambiarlo, te lo juro

Elsa estaba llorando de frustración como el hombre que tanto amaba era capaz de causarle tanto dolor.

-¡no trata es de engañarme por favor! Eso me hace daño, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentir una punzada en el corazón – la rubia apenas podía hablar bien, el llanto le cortaba la respiración- solo vete por favor, no quiero que mi bebe crezca con un hombre malo y manipulador como tú, no quiero que te conozca y menos que te llame papa.

-Elsa por favor no me hagas esto, sé que hice las cosas mal pero no me arrebates a mi hijo

-¡no te atrevas a volver a llamarlo así!- la reina estaba furiosa, no paraba de llorar por la frustración que sentía

-Elsa te amo de verdad te amo- Hans se arrodillo a los pies de Elsa causándole a la rubia aún más frustración

-levántate y vete, ya fue suficiente- Elsa trato de salir de la habitación pero Hans se levantó rápidamente y la tomo de la mano, la volteo y le planto un beso en los labios que hizo enojar a Elsa todavía más.

-no me toques- Elsa al querer apartarlo por accidente le lanzo un rayo de hielo que cayo justo en el corazón.

Hans cayó al suelo de rodilla sosteniéndose el pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Elsa lo miro aterrada, se arrodillo junto a él y lo recostó en el suelo.

-Hans idiota por qué hiciste eso

-dos razones, una te amo y dos yo soy reemplazable y tú no- hablaba con voz débil

-no eres reemplazable para mí- Elsa se puso a llorar des consolablemente

-Elsa te amo- Hans le dedico una sincera aunque débil sonrisa

-y yo a ti- Elsa se fue acercando lentamente hasta los labios de Hans hasta que por fin se tocaron. Elsa se quedó quieta esperando su respuesta, pero no llego.

-¡Anna, Selena por favor vengan!- Elsa se alarmo

-¿Qué tienes?- Anna llego corriendo muy alarmada

-Es Hans, se desmallo y por accidente lo golpee con mis poderes, no despierta.

-tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Elsa, lo más probable es que le hayas congelado el corazón

-¿pero cómo lo llevaremos si solo somos tres?- Selena pregunto alarmada

Elsa pensó un momento- marshallow

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Des pues de que llevaron a Hans a Arendelle…

El doctor reviso a Hans su temperatura era muy baja y constantemente tenia escalofríos. El pelirrojo estaba en la cama de Elsa ya que era la más cercana de las habitaciones, la reina solo miraba desde el otro lado del cuarto como revisaban a Hans

-se está poniendo peor, lo mejor será que se le aplique el remedio que se le dio a la princesa Anna aquella vez que lo ocurrió lo mismo

Elsa asintió con la cabeza. El doctor salió de la aviación y cerró la puerta, en cuanto Elsa escucho que se cerró corrió a lado de Hans y se recostó en su pecho a llorar

-Hans lo lamento tanto

-Elsa no fue tu culpa, fue mía no debe haberte besado, lo lamento, además esto te lo debo por haberte hecho sufrir tanto

-Hans te amo

-y yo a ti- los dos compartieron un tierno beso pero al parecer eso no le descongelo el corazón.


	29. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

**Perdónenme por favor, lamento haber estado desaparecida desde hace casi dos meses, pero la computadora se me descompuso y no he podido subir.**

Elsa se separó de Hans lentamente, no queriendo que acabe ese momento, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado y oprimido por la culpa.

-Elsa, siempre te he amado, a pesar de las tonterías que he hecho y dicho

-no ¡Hans quédate con migo, yo… te necesito, tu hijo te necesitara, no me dejes sola- Elsa lo abrazo, no quería perder a lo que más había amado en toda su vida ¡

-ya no hay nada más que hacer- Hans le devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, se sentía muy débil- eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en mi vida

-y tú para mí- en ese momento una lagrima callo por su mejilla- lamento haberme enojado, y ahora por esto, perdóname Hans, perdóname…

-te amo Elsa

Hans no soporto ver a Elsa llorar y sin tener otro remedio de calmarla comenzó a cantarle:

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris_

_Tranquila, _

_Yo are canciones para ver_

_Si así consigo hacerte sonreír_

_Si lo que quieres es huir,_

_Camina_

_Yo are canciones para ver_

_Si así consigo fuerzas para vivir_

_No tengo más motivos_

_Para darte _

_Que este miedo que me da_

_Ya no volver a verte_

_Nunca más_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_En mi ventana te veo_

_Pero no está lloviendo _

_No es más que un reflejo _

_De mi pensamiento_

_Hoy te echo de menos_

_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_Hermosa, estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento_

_Yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sola háblame _

_Que te estaré escuchando _

_Aunque no te pueda ver_

En cuanto Hans termina de cantar Elsa para de llorar

-no cantas mal- dijo ella en un susurro dulce

-yo haría lo que sea con tal verte sonreír- Hnas. dio un gruñido de dolor, levanto la mano y se dieron cuenta de que la punta de sus dedos se había congelado

-Hans tenemos que llevarte con gran Pable

-Elsa…

-¡HANS, NO QUIERO PERDERTE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de haber salido del palacio, kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Hans y Selena iban en un carruaje hacia el valle de los trolls. Hans estaba demasiado débil y de vez en cuando tenía alucinaciones o no sentía el cuerpo por el frio. Estaba recostado en el asiento con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Elsa.

-El… Elsa, note… vallas

-sah, yo estoy aquí Hans, no me voy a apartar de tu lado

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al llegar todos los trollas recibieron con alegría, pero Selena que no los conocía se asustó y dio un grito que se pudo haber escuchado hasta Oslo, que ocasiono una risa de parte de Anna, que a diferencia de Elsa estaba seria y preocupada por Hans.

-no sé cómo explicarlo, esta clase de magia es muy diferente a la que golpeo a Anna- hablo el pequeño hombre de roca

-a que se refiere con diferente?- pregunto Elsa angustiada

-bueno, esta vez no se podrá curar con un beso de amor, por lo que me acabas de contar, esto fue causado por un beso y si esto lo creo también lo empeorara

-y como lo vamos a arreglar?

-pues si se arregla con un acto de amor de verdad pero es más complicado, se necesita de un gran sacrificio

-¿Qué es?

-Elsa tú tienes que estregar tu vida a cambio de la de Hans

-Elsa tu no harás eso, eres mi hermana no quiero perderte- Anna estaba a punto del llanto

-Anna sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero no puede dejarlo morir, lo lamento mucho- Elsa le decía esto a Anna derramando lagrimas

-lo siento


	30. Capitulo 26

Capítulo 26

**Para los que pensaron que me iba tardar días en actualiza, jajajaja creo que fue más pronto de lo que creían, por cierto, la canción del cap. pasado era de Alex Ubago "aunque no te pueda ver"**

-da un paso adelante Elsa- gran pabbie le ordeno a la rubia algo triste

-Kristoff, quiero que cuides de Anna- dijo Elsa con la voz entre cortada

-no te preocupes Elsa

Bulda tomo de las manos a Elsa y la llevo a otro lado, le retiro el vestido de hielo y le puso otro completamente blanco que le llegaba como 20 cm arriba de las rodillas y le soltó su largo cabello platino. Volvieron al lugar donde estaban los demás solo que Hans estaba recostado debajo de un árbol con hojas que brillaban en la oscuridad **(parecido al de avatar).**

-Siéntate aquí linda- Elsa se sentó justo alado de Hans e inmediatamente lo abrazo

Gran pabbie, saco de un tronco de un árbol una daga con hoja de plata y mango incrustado de zafiros

-Reina Elsa, quiero que lo piense bien, ¿está segura que quiere dar su vida a cambio de la de Hans?

-estoy segura

Gran pabbie levanto la daga con ambas manos, sosteniéndola amenazadoramente sobre Elsa, estaba a punto de clavársela en la espalda, cuando una luz azul cielo deslumbro a todos, proveniente del abrazo de la reina y el pelirrojo. Elsa abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Hans bajar a su temperatura normal. Al levantar la vista sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría al ver a su adorado príncipe completamente sano y salvo.

-Hans estas…- las palabra de Elsa fueron calladas por un beso de parte de Hans y el cual Elsa no dudo en corresponder, al separase se miraron asombrados, se supone que solo con la muerte de Elsa se podría salvar y plantaron sus ojos en el troll, quien entendió sus miradas de inmediato.

-Se lo que están pensando, pero necesitaba hacerles creer que Elsa moriría para que el hechizo se rompiera, verán, al ofrecer su vida voluntariamente para que alguien más pueda vivir fue un acto de amor verdadero.

-¡ELSA!- Anna corrió a los brazos de la reina en cuanto la vio sana y salva y alado de Hans- creí que te perdería de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre

-Estoy bien Anna- después de que Anna por fin dejo respirar a Elsa, Selena no dudo ni un segundo en ir a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos

-los quiero, ha ambos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila y feliz, pero al llegar la noche todos estaban agotados, excepto Elsa y Hans, ambos quedaron con Selena que dormirían en la misma habitación y Selena los entendió completamente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En el cuarto de la reina con la feliz pareja…

Elsa estaba cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo mientras que Hans se quitaba los zapatos y el saco. Volteo a mirar a la hermosa reina que se encontraba sentada, se acercó a ella y comenzó a plantarle besos en el cuello mientras le acariciaba la cintura, Elsa solo se limitó a sonreír muy sospechosamente. Giro y empezaron a besarse.


	31. capitulo 27

**HOLA! BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAP**

* * *

Luego de la agitada noche que tuvieron elsa abrió los ojos muy pesadamente y despacio, se percato de que hans ya no estaba en la habitación, pero recordó que le había dicho algo que se encontraría en el establo y posiblemente daría un paseo jnto con sitron .

Se levanto de la cama tomo una bata y entro al baño, al cual seguido de esto tomo uno. Salió se vistió con un vestido celeste un poco palido que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas que ella misma creo y bajo a desayunar.

Al llegar se encontró con anna y kristoff quienes estaban esperándola junto con olaf , prosiguieron en el acto de tomar el desayuno y tomaron el tema de que posiblemente hubiera prontamente una fiesta en el castillo.

* * *

Hans decidió en su recorrido con sitron ir donde estaban los trols, al principio sintió que se había extraviado, pero luego llego al lugar.

Las "rocas" empezaron a moverse.

-es hans- oyo que susurraron a algunos al fondo. Mientras grand pabbie se acercaba.

-hans?!, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad el pequeño hombrecillo

-vine para agradecerles por ayudar a salvarme- dijo sinceramente

-nosotros no fuimos- dijo Cliff quien se unia a la conversación

-fue el amor de elsa hacia ti- dijo bulda con un pequeño suspiro gracioso

Elsa?- se preguntaba hans en su pensamiento, luego lo trolls le contaron lo que paso ese dia y cuando elsa lastimoa anna por equivocación

* * *

Selena se encontraba en su recamara, le había sorprendido el tiempo que había dormido, a lo cual causo una risita en ella, decidió ponerse un vestido rosa, ya que a ella "le sentaba ese color" según elsa.

Salió de su recamara para dirigirse a desayunar seguramente lo estarían haciendo los demás.

Llego al comedor y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, pero era lo mas lógico miro a un reloj en la pared y se sorpredio mas aun al ver que eran las once de la mañana

-jaja tarde mas de lo que crei- dijo en voz baja.

Luego de eso desayuno y opto por dar un paseo en el jardín en el cual decidió dibujar algunas de las hermosas flores que tenia el jardín de arendelle en eso vio a anna quien daba un divertido paseo con olaf o lo que mas parecía que estaban jugando

-oh anna!

-hola selena!

-mm has visto a elsa?

-mm oh si esta en su despacho!

-oh gracias!- dijo mientras se levantaba y emprendía camino

* * *

Elsa estaba en la ventana viendo las nubes rara vez lo hacia solo para desconcentrarse un tiempo de sus deberes .

Y no se percato de nada hasta que sitio una mano en su hombro

-ah!- grito de susto mientras levantaba las manos, pero al ver quien era se asombro, y se pregunto ¿Cómo es que entro al catillo?

-tranquila elsa, no te hare nada-dijo cristian dando una risita debido al acto

-que haces aquí?

-solo vine a ver como estabas, es todo desde la ultima vez que nos vesamos no nos hemos visto y…

-si pero por favor ya , vete

-pero si…

-eso ya paso si, y lo del beso fue algo… repentino y ya!

-enserio? , y que tal si…-decia acercándose a ella- lo vuelvo a hacer

Pero antes de que cristian se acercara mas, el oyo una voz

-cristian?- dijo selena en el marco de la puerta ya que cristian no la había cerrado cuando entro

-se…selena?- dijo dándose la vuelta

-cristian!, que… que haces aquí?

* * *

**Bueno les gusto espero sus reviews y Ana victoria te dejo una pregunta, les decimos el secreto? Bueno adiós!**


	32. Capitulo 28

**Hola mis queridos lectores, como lo habran notado he estado actualizando seguido, tengo que admitir que no es algo sencillo estudiar, y escribir de poco a poquito, el fic esta avanzando lento, por los caps pequeños, pero les prometo que tratare de escribirlos mas largos.**

-Selena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cristian se sentía incomodo al igual que Elsa, pero Selena de eso ni se inmutaba, solo sonreía.

-¿hace cuanto estas aquí?- pregunto Elsa e manera que hizo que Selena, borrara poco a poco su sonrisa

-Acabo de llegar, pero ¿Qué hce Cristian aquí?

-Es lo mismo que quiero que me responda el

-Selena ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- Cristian se alejo de Elsa, tomo a Selena de los hombros y la llevo afuera

-¿hace cuanto estas aquí?- El rubio solo trataba de mostrar una sonrisa que pareciera creible

-llegue hace como cinco o cuatro días, no estoy segura, pero no sabes que gusto me da verte de nuevo- Selena trato de abrazarlo pero el se alejo

-Selena, a mi también me da gusto verte pero, sabes que no podemos estar juntos

-Lo se pero, eso no me importa en este momento

-pero a mi si, y además, estoy enamorado de Elsa, perdón te sigo amando, pero no es lo correcto

-¿ha que te refieres con enamorado de Elsa?- Selena comenzaba a llorar

-lo siento Selena

Ella no escucho nada después de esas ultimas palabras, solo corrió hacia donde estaba Elsa, tenia que explicarle varias cosas.

-dime que lo que dijo Cristian no es cierto- Selena entro de un portazo sobresaltando a la rubia que estaba leyendo en un sillón del estudio

-Selena yo…

-dime que no es cierto

Elsa no dio nada solo bajo la mirada, y eso fue suficiente como para hacer que Selena entendiera todo

-Pense que eras mi amiga…, crei que podía confiar en ti, pero creo que me equivoque

-No escucha…

-Ya basta, ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo me tome como una tonta, pero ya no mas, ¡no quiero verte, ni que me hables nunca!

Selena salio dejando a Elsa al borde del llanto, jamas quizo que esto pasara, solo quedaba esperar a que Hans no reaccione como lo hizo Selena o peor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La reina estaba llorando en su cuarto, con su rostro esterrado en una almohada. Su corazón estaba oprimido por el dolor, cada momnto que pasaba, sentía que el mundo se levantaba, dejándola en un gran vacio, donde todos se habían olvidado de ella… o eso era lo que pensaba.

-Elsa, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

-ahora no Anna

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando vio a su hermana llorando se acerco a consolarle

-Elsa, ¿Qué tienes?

-cometi un grave error Anna

-dime, talvez yo te pueda ayudar

-Cristian era novio de Selena en el pasado y, el se enamoro de mi, y yo lo bese

-¿pero tu lo quieres también?

-no, en ese mometo me sentía sola y el me ayudo, pero no estaba enamorada de el, pero el ahora piensa que si, y Selena se entero

Anna no sabia que decirle a Elsa, todoera su culpa, ella había casado todo.

Espues de que Anna y Els se enteraran del embarazo, la pelirroja notaba que su hermana estaba demasiado triste y distraída, asi que decidio buscarle a alguien para que ya no se sintiera de esa manera, entonces fue cuando llego Cristian y le dio una poción de amor, (cortecia de gran Pabbie) que hizo que el quedara perdidamente enamorado de la reina.

-Elsa tengo algo que decirte- Anna se frotaba las manos nerviosa, se acerco a la cama a un lado de su hermana. Se podía sentir el frio que Elsa emanaba debido a su estado de animo.

-¿Qué?

-Pero antes prométeme que no te vas a enojar o que me volveras a ignorar de nuevo

-Anna sabes que no volveria a hacer jamas, pero aun asi no creo que lo que hayas hecho sea tan malo- Elsa se enderezo y se limpio las lagimas para poder hablar bien.

-Cristian no esta realmente enamorado de ti

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-todo fue culpa mia, yo le di una poción de amor

-¡¿Qué?!

-estabas muy triste y quería ayudarte y además Hans para mi sigue siendo un traidor

-Anna ¡como pudiste hacer eso!

-perdoname, yo no sabia que el y Selena tenían un relación en el pasado- Anna coloco sus manos sobre las de su hermana para poder calmarla

-¿!Anna tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar¡?- grito colérica Elsa

-lo lamento

-tengo que aclarar las cosas con Selena

En el momento en que Elsa se levanto de la cama sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo llevarse una mano a la frente

-No me siento bien…

-¡Elsa!

Elsa se había desmallado, lo cual asusto a su hermana quien comenzó a gritar por ayuda. A los poco instantes entro Gerda a la habitación

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-no lo se, solo cayo desmallada y no se que hacer

-voy a llamar al medico enseguida

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto con Hans…

El estaba recostado debajo de un gran árbol, imaginándose como serian su hijo cuando tuviera doce o trece años, pensaba en un niño alto con cabello pelirrojo como el y unos preciosos ojos azules como los de Elsa o una niña con el cabello platinado y grandes ojos verdes.

De verdad lamentaba todo lo que había hecho pasar a Elsa, jamas se habría perdonado si dejaba que ella se fuera, como dio su vida para que el pudiera vivir.

Todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron en su mente cuando escucho a un caballo acercarse.

-Hans, tienes que volver al palacio- dijo Kristoff alarmado- Elsa esta inconsiente

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-no lo se, Anna me envio a buscarte

-vamonos sitron- dijo Hans subiéndose al caballo y haciendo que corriera lo mas rápido posible de vuelta a el castillo

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A los pocos minutos llego el medico, ya habían puesto de nuevo a Elsa en la cama pero seguía desmallada. El medico termino de revisarla y llega a su veredicto

-¿Qué fue loque le paso a mi hermana?

-¿de casualidad ella ha estado bajo recinte estrés?

-pues yo diría que si

-eso es lo que pasa, cuando el cuerpo llega a un nivel demasiado alto de estrés, se bloquea temporalmente para poder volver a funcionar correctamente, mis recomendaciones serian que la dejen descansar, por lo pronto debe estar en un ambiente libre de estrés ni preocupaciones. El medicamento que le acabo de dar es bastante fuerte y tardara unas horas en despertar, se le darán dos gotas en la mañana y dos en la noche disueltas n agua- dio el medico entregándole a Anna un frasco con un gotero.

-¿el bebe esta bien?

-pues su embarazo no muestra complicaciones, yo diría que todo marcha bien. Si llega a tener problemas por favor no dude en llamarme- el medico se despidió con una ligera reverencia y salio de la habitación al mismo tiempo que entraba Hans muy alterado.

-¿que le paso a Elsa?

-el doctor me dijo que fue por todo el estrés que llevaba y que solo tenemos que dejarla descanzar y mantenerla en un ambiente relajado

-¿pero el bebe esta bien?

-si esta bien, no parece haber complicaciones

-¿Cuándo despertara?

-no estamos seguros, le dieron un medicamento algo fuerte tardara unas horas mas en despertar. ¿ Podrias cuidarla? Yo necesito aclararle algo a Selena

-si esta bien, no te preocupes

Anna salio cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Elsa y a Hans solos.

-de verdad me asustaste mi amor, crei que te habia pasado algo o a nuestro hijo- Hans se acerco Elsa y se sento en la cama alado de ella- lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, quiero pedirte perdón, y decirte que estoy feliz de que tu me hallas traido un hijo, te prometo que todo


	33. Capitulo 29

Hola amigos lectores como les ha aquií hay un nuevo cap. Ahora a leerlo

* * *

Anna salio en busca de selena cosa que no le llevo mucho tiempo ya que se encontraba llorando en una fuente en un lugar alejado de los jardines centrales

-selena... quien...quiero, tengo que hablar contigo

-hola Anna que, que pasa-pasa los dedos bajo sus ojos-porque tanto alboroto

\- Selena tengo algo que decirte

\- ¿qué es

\- bueno yo, use una posición de amor para... Para que Cristian se enamorara de Elsa

\- entonces ¿No fue Elsa fuiste tu

-espera selena te lo puedo explicar

-yo creí que tu también eras mi amiga

-si lo soy pero...

-lo eres en cerio ¿aun tienes el descaro de decirme eso

-bueno es que todo fue por una Rason

-¿una razón , y ¿cual es

-la razon que tube debido a que tu te casaste con la persona a quien ella ama

-¿yo

-si

-jah tu no entiendes nada verdad, jaja-se ríe sarcasticamente-ese matrimonio fue arreglado

-entonces ¿tu no amas a hans

-no, no, yo, yo amaba y aun amo a Cristián

-¿cristian

-si yo... bueno antes de que mis padres arreglaran mi matrimonio con el padre de hans, Cristián era mi novio, y luego mis padres dijieron que no debía seguir con el debido a que yo me casaría con alguien-voltea su vista a la ventana y se dirije a ella

entonces, ¿elsa sabia todo esto

-si-saca un suspiro pesado-debi haber enfrentado a mis padres, y por eso hoy terminamos con el amor equivocada-mira a anna-asi que no es tu culpa,es...es mía

-claro que ni, yo probó que esto así que yo lo solucionare

-y...¿como lo haras

-confia en mi yo se como-le sonríe

* * *

Anna salio a escondidas que no se diera cuenta nadie, y en especial kristoff, monto su caballa y salio, a los pocos minutos se encontró en aquel lugar, donde rapidamente , el abuelo pabbie y todos salieron en su recibida

-hola Anna en que podemos ayudarte

-si, a que se debe tu pronta visita

-paso algo con la posion

-si pabbie

-dime que ocurre

-bueno digamos que ocurrió un incidente

-y es grave

-bueno si con grave te refieres que se la di a Cristián quien era el novio de selena a quien amaba y hoy se enamoro de elsa y selena se enojo con elsa y elsa se desmayo... si

-oh Anna, jugar con el amor es muy peligroso, incluso esto es mas peligroso que cuando elsa te congelo el corazón, incluso puedes romperse lo a alguien

-encerio, yo... yo no lo sabia, puede remediar se

-si... pero la solución es muy dificil-todos los trolls exclaman de sorpresa

-cual es

-elsa debe decirle a Cristián que no lo ama, más bien "herir sus sentimientos"

-y...¿como se supone que haré eso

-bueno ya que según la información que me diste, elsa no puede... ten

-que es eso-toma el frasco Con un líquido celeste

es una posion de imitación, te ayudara a imitar la apariencia y voz de elsa incluso sus poderes

Al oír eso Anna se puso a imaginar que seria tener poderes, pero en eso interrumpió a gran pabbie

-y que pasa si no controlo los poderes

-tranquila estube viendo los detalles de el control de elsa y solo tienes que siempre pensar en personas que amas así no se saldrá de control

Ella agradeció a gran pabbie y se retiro. En la entrada del castillo dejo el caballo fue años habitación de elsa, toco la puerta y entro.

-aun no ha despertado

-que bien

-porque te alegras

-esque encontré una solucion para romper la posion

-cual posion

Anna le conto toooda su historia y hans estuvo atento a cada detalle y de acuerdo a la solución

-entonces tengo cuatro días para que pase todo si ella despierta si llega a estar despierta por favor asegurate qué no Salgar de la habitación

\- está bien pero que nadie además de Selena y nosotros dos se entere

\- si confía en mí

Anna tomó la por ción y Hans observó cómo Anna cambiada cobrizo por un cabello rubio platinado y su piel se tornaba pálida y blanca su vestido verde por uno celeste, Hans quedo asombrado por cómo Anna había cambiado Anna salio en busca de Cristián quien estaba en el jardín buscando a elsa, y su búsqueda fue rápida ya que Anna choco con el

-Elsa cuanto sin verte

-sólo un dia-lo trato de decir fríamente y le resulto ya que ella sonaba igual que elsa-Cristián tengo que decirte algo

-yo también

-bien tu primero

-bueno... serias mi esposa


	34. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

-¡¿Qué?!- Anna no podía creerlo, y ahora que hacía, más bien que aria Elsa en un momento como este

-casate conmigo y te prometo que te are la mujer más feliz del mundo

-pero no…- Anna no terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Cristian sobre los suyos. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada al rubio que los separo de inmediato. Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios tratando de no gritarle una palabrota- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! Como te atreves a besar a Elsa de esa forma

-¿besar a Elsa?

-no, besarme de esa manera, tu no me interesas en absoluto, además yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

-pero yo te amo

-¡No!, ya basta tu no me amas, solo piensas que así es pero no es cierto

-si lo hago, te amo más que a cualquier otra persona que haya amado en este planeta

Anna al escuchar aquella confesión, se enfureció. Como podía decir eso, Selena había sufrido tanto por el, para que quedara olvidada en menos de lo que canta un gallo, claro seguramente era por la poción de amor, pero no le importó y le dio un segundo golpe.

-eres un estúpido engreído, como me puedes decir eso si Selena derramo tantas lagrimas por ti

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En otro lugar…

Selena estaba llorando por haber sido una tonta con Elsa, por no haberla escuchado y haberle causado tanto dolor. Pero en el fondo sentía un olor insoportable en el corazón causado por Cristian.

_El presente_

_Es todo lo que tenemos_

_El tiempo_

_No se puede comprar _

_Y sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "por siempre"_

_Será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordara_

_Dijiste que me amabas_

_Dije que yo también te amaba_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_Todas tus promesas_

_Y todos tus planes que teníamos_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_El "boom" se fue_

_Seguiremos adelante _

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor te recordara_

_El amor me recordara_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "por siempre" _

_Será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordara (x5)_

_Los viajes que planeábamos tener_

_Las etiquetas que dejamos en el mapa_

_¿Qué paso con eso? (x2)_

_Cuando no tenías nada_

_Y lo único que hicimos fue reír_

_¿Qué paso… _

_¿Qué paso con eso?_

_El "boom" se fue_

_Seguiremos adelante_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor te recordara_

_El amor me recordara_

_Sé que entro de mi corazón_

_El "por siempre"_

_Será por siempre nuestro_

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordara (x9)_

_Derriba los muros_

_Deja entrar al cielo_

_En algún lugar de la eternidad_

_Bailaremos de nuevo_

_Solíamos ser inseparables_

_Solía pensar que era irremplazable_

_Encendimos el mundo entero_

_Antes de estallarlo _

_Aún sigo sin entender_

_Como fue que lo arruinamos todo_

_Por siempre (x3)_

_El amor te recordara_

_El amor me recordara_

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón_

_El "por siempre"_

_Será por siempre nuestro_

_Aun si tratamos de olvidar_

_El amor recordara…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la habitación con Elsa y Hans

Nuestro pelirrojo favorito (y lo digo por nosotras chicas) se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de la reina leyendo un libro mientras la cuidaba. Cuando estaba casi por terminar el libro escucho un leve quejido proveniente de Elsa, estaba despertando.

-¿dónde estoy?

-descuida preciosa, estás en tu habitación- comenzó a explicar Hans con voz lenta y calmada

-tengo que hablar con Selena- Elsa trato de levantarse pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió

-Anna ya se encargó de eso

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso?

-tranquila el doctor dijo que debías permanecer en un ambiente calmado, además puede hacerle daño al bebe todo este estrés que llevas y no quiero que le pase nada a él ni a ti.

-Hans… te amo

-y yo a ti, y quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que he ocasionado, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, tú y nuestro hijo- dijo Hans acariciando el estómago de Elsa

XOXOXOXOXOX

Con Anna y Cristian…

-como te odio, eres la persona más engreída y soberbia de todo el maldito planeta- dijo Anna

-y yo te amo- trato de volver a besar a "Elsa" pero en lugar de un beso solo recibió una fuerte bofetada

-deja de robarme besos, no te amo entiéndelo, te odio, solo te bese por pena, pero jamás pensé que te lo tomarías enserio, solo déjame en paz

-Elsa yo te amo

De repente llego la princesa la respuesta, era arriesgado pero era lo más eficaz que tenía en mente

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Se podía observar el dolor en la mirada del joven

-¿Cómo que embarazada?

-es del príncipe Hans, trate de evitar llegar a este extremo pero no me dejaste alternativa

Cristian se desmallo de un momento a otro, parece que funciono.

Una vez que colocaron a Cristian en una de las habitaciones el palacio Anna fue a revisar si su hermana ya estaba despierta. Camino hasta la habitación de Elsa y abrió sin tocar la puerta. Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho. Hans sobre su hermana sin la camisa y ella solo con la ropa interior.

-¡lo lamento!- Anna pronuncio apenas recupero la cabeza, salió el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Elsa y Hans tratando de recuperar el aliento y sonrojados a mas no poder.

-debimos haber cerrado con cerrojo- pronuncio Hans, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo

XOXOXOXOXOX

Después de ese pequeño incidente Anna fue a buscar a Selena para decirle que Cristian ya estaba curado

-Selena estas ahí

-si pasa Anna

-quería decirte que Cristian ya está bien, pero esta desmallado

-¿Dónde está?

-está en la habitación alado de la tuya

-¿puedo ir a verlo?

-si quieres

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Selena entro en la habitación de su ex novio con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y se sentó alado de él, acariciando el cabello el príncipe

-Selena ¿eres tú?

-si… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes recordar algo?

-Selena yo… lo recuerdo todo, y no sé qué me paso, no tenía control de mi acciones

-descuida todo está bien, estabas bajo el efecto de una poción de amor, no es tu culpa

-Selena, solo quiero decirte que te amo y no amare a nadie más

-en el fondo lo sabía, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras

Los dos se acercaron lentamente al otro para finalizar en un beso que desde hace tiempo esperaban compartir

-Te amo- ambos dieron al mismo tiempo ocasionando una risita traviesa

**HOLA¡**

**Me siento feliz y triste al mismo tiempo**

**Estos son los últimos capítulos de UN AMOR DE HIELO, todavía faltan unos más, pero ya está en su recta final. Me siento orgullosa y triste y necesito que ustedes me den su opinión. Después de ese fic, escribiré la segunda parte, esta trata de la vida de Elsa y Hans como padres. Pero tengo ideas para otro fic nada relacionado con este. Y necesito que me digan si quieren que escriba la segunda parte de un amor de hielo o escriba el otro, los dos trataran de Frozen claro :D**

**Nota: Algun s se estarán preguntando de donde saque lo del cabello negro de Andrea. En la película cuando Anna canta ¿si hacemos un muñeco? Cuando Anna esta entre los diez años cuando mucho, y recarga las piernas en el reloj, en una de las partes de la habitación se ve claramente un cuadro con una mujer de cabello negro, tal vez un familiar. Andrea pudo haber heredado eso. Además ya existen fics con los hijos de Elsa y Hans de cabello pelirrojo o platinado, y yo quería probar algo diferente. **

**Nota: karell, claro que quiero ser tu amiga**

**Nota: la canción que canta Selena se llama "Love will remember" de Selena solo que yo la escribí en español :p**

**Nota: ¿si no hubiera escrito esta nota a que estarían haciendo? Jajajajaja no es cierto**

**Hasta la próxima y besos congelados¡**


	35. un par de gemas

El cuarto se estaba descongelando ya hacia 3 minutos término todo y Elsa con "la poca fuerza" que tenia, empezó a descongelar la habitación, Anna entro a la habitación al ver a su hermana en pie se acerco rápido a ella

-Elsa que haces-le pregunto tomándola por los hombros-tienes que descansar

-pero si estoy bien-dijo tomando las manos de Anna-un poco adolorida pero bien, y... donde esta Hans-le pregunto algo tranquila, sentándose en la cama

-en la habitación de Jack y Andrea-dijo yendose de ave ton en la cama, al ver que su hermana botó en la cama se alerto-estas bien-pregunto

-claro que si-dijo aventandose tambien-Anna ya te lo dije no estoy invalida

* * *

Hans estaba en la habitación de sus gemelos el tenia a su hermosa bebe muy parecida a una mujer o pariente de Elsa que había visto en un cuadro

Kristoff le hizo compañía y el tenia a Jack en sus brazos admirando lo semejante que era su cabello con el de su madre

-como están-pregunto Elsa a hans al mismo tiempo que tomanba a Jack

-dimelo tu

-son preciosos-dijo elsa besando a Hans,seguido besos a sus hijos

* * *

Al llegar la noche en la alcoba

-Y ahora que haremos-le pregunto a Hans-no podemos hacer una fiesta en su honor... no aun, tu sigues casado con Selena y...

-Elsa... traquila-dijo abrazando a la madre de sus hijos-ya hayaremos la solución

-gracias-dijo elsa con cariño en sus palabras

-porque-le preguntó

-por todo, por tu amor, por tu vida, por nuestros hijos, por...

No termino ya que el la beso y así empezó de sus labios a su cuello y antes de que todo siguiera, se oyó un llanto, Andrés estaba llorando, elsa la tomo en brazos y empezo a cantar

Se va el sol y todo se envellese

Con su luz,nos va a iluminar

Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa

Y podrás soñar...

Hans cargo a Jack quien también lloraba

Aquí estas y así la magia aparece(agitando sus manos creando copos de nieve)

Ven a mi porque te quiero abrazar

Tu tendrás,ya todo lo que desees si en mis brazos hoy estas

El silencio, va creciendo

Estrellas veras

Melodías trajo el día

La riza soplara...

Los bebes ya empezaban a abostezar y luego Hans se le unió a Elsa en el canto

Se va el sol y todo se enbellese

Con su luz nos va a iluminar

Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa

si en mis brazos hoy.. es... tas

Los dos pusieron a los niños en sus respectivas cunas y luego ellos prosigue dieron a dormir, Elsa y Hans no sabían que ser padres seria muy agotador pero sobre todo hermoso...

* * *

**Bien ambiguos y migas lectores que les pareció la linda familia awwww *_* ok bueno espero les haya gustado y ya estamos a pocos capas jiji ahhahhhh la emoción me mata XuX bueno hasta el prox cap **


	36. Capitulo 32

Capítulo 32

Todo paso tan rápido, de un momento a otro su vida cambio. Ahora tenía además de un reino que gobernar dos hermosos mellizos, los cuales había que cuidar.

En una habitación, un príncipe de cabello cobrizo y una reina albina durmiendo abrazados. En sus rostros solo se veía reflejado amor. De pronto se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

-yo voy- Hans se levantó de la cama adormilado, no quería que Elsa se encontrara cansada por no dormir.

Entro al cuarto de sus pequeños hijos y tomo a la menor y comenzó a mecerla lentamente tratando de calmarle el llanto, y así evitar que el niño mayor llorara también.

-¿Qué tienes hermosa?

La reviso de todo, no necesitaba un cambio de pañal o quería jugar, la última cosa que se le ocurrió. Tenía hambre.

-Elsa, la bebe tiene hambre- de verdad le apenaba tener que despertar la reina, estando tan cansada por el parto y además de todo el estrés que tenía desde hace días.

-que pasa Hans- la rubia se tallo un ojo y se enderezo en la cama

\- Andrea tiene hambre, de verdad lamento tener que despertarte

-no descuida, si es por mi bebe no importa no dormir en toda la noche

Hans le entrego a la niña a su madre para que la alimentara. Elsa acerco a la niña a su pecho y comiera. Después de unos veinte minutos por fin Andrea se durmió y Elsa y Hans pudieron volver a dormir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Selena había regresado a las islas del sur después de un par de semanas de que salvaron a Hans, mientras que él se había quedado en Arendell los nueve meses que duro el embarazo de Elsa.

Estaba paseando por el pasillo en compañía de Hachi, un perro que le habían regalado en su cumple años número 18. Resulto ser un gran amigo y una compañía agradable.

El perro corrió y por accidente rasgo con su pata el papel tapiz.

-no hachi mira lo que hiciste tu…- pero se detuvo al notar unos papeles viejos detrás de la pared- ¿pero qué demonios es esto?

Al tomarlo reviso la fecha y era 60 años antes de que naciera.

_Yo el rey Magnus de Las islas del sur dicto que en ningún futuro, que se obligue a mis hijos o a sus hijos a casarse si no lo desean y cualquier matrimonio si amor sea roto por el sacerdote, sin importar que sea por alianza comercial o guerra, la vida de mis nietos será libre y sin corrupciones._

Al terminar de leer su rostro mostro una enorme sonrisa. Era la oportunidad perfecta de romper su matrimonio con Hans y poder casarse con su amor verdadero. Doblo el papel y fu a buscar a sus suegros que seguramente estarían en su estudio. Abrió las puertas de par en par rápidamente entrando precipitadamente.

-se puede saber por qué entras de ese modo?- el rey le reclamo molesto

-majestad tengo que decir que rompo mi compromiso con su hijo

-eso es imposible

-pero claro que sí, porque yo tengo esto- Selena le mostro el pergamino a rey que al terminar de leer se veía confundido- aquí explica que nuestro compromiso no es válido y está prohibido, por una orden real.

Los reyes se miraron preocupados, la razón por la que se había tomado esa alianza era para mejorar su economía

-pero no podemos romperla, su compromiso mantiene al reino

\- le verdad majestad, yo conozco un reino que la encantaría unirse con el matrimonio con su reino, ¿Qué le parece arendelle?

-princesa está loca después de la deplorable conducta de nuestro hijo jamás pasaría.

-bueno, porque no le envían una carta a la reina, seguramente estará encantada.

-no perdemos nada con intentarlo- dio la reina metiéndose en la conversación

\- yo le avisare al príncipe Hans- dijo Selena

-desacuerdo

Selena corrió a su cuarto buscando una pluma y un tintero para comenzar a escribir.

_Querido Hans:_

_Te encantara esta noticia oficialmente nuestro compromiso, no es válido, encontré una orden de hace casi 100 años y dicta que ningún hijo de las islas del sur es obligado a casarse sin amor, el fantástico, ya no estamos casados y podemos escoger con quien casarse. Tus padres han aceptado y piensan formar una lianza con Arendelle. Es fantástico._

_Tienes que venir para firmar los papeles e divorcio._

_Selena _

Salió de su habitación para entregarles la carta a los reyes y fueran enviadas.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Elsa estaba dándole de comer a Jack mientras Anna jugaba con Andrea

-pero que bonita bebe, tu eres la bebita más hermosa del mundo, si lo eres- Anna le hablaba, con una voz chillona mientras la daba besos en la frente

-Bien, ya que este pequeño glotón termino e comer te importaría cuidarlos mientras voy a hacer mi trabajo- dijo Elsa acomodándose el vestido de nuevo

-claro no te preocupes

Elsa salió hacia su despacho para revisar la correspondencia de ese día. Se sentó el gran sillón detrás de su escritorio.

Pero al notar que le carta no era para ella sino para Hans, la guardo en su bolsillo para entregársela en cuanto lo viera y prosiguió por realizar su trabajo

Al terminar se dirigió hacia la habitación e sus hijos encontrando a Hans charlando con Anna, es raro que se lleven tan bien cuando él le rompió el corazón.

-Hola Elsa que tal te fue- dio Anna

-Anna solo hice mi trabajo de todos los días. Por cierto, Hans te llego una carta de Selena

Elsa le entrego la carta y ambo la leyeron. La sonrisa en ambos era norme.

-por fin podemos estar juntos- dio la reina dándole un beso a Hans

-tengo que partir de inmediato

**Hola!**

**Pero que hermoso, por fin pueden estar juntos. Estos son los últimos capítulos, me siento orgullosa de mi misma. La escena de Elsa y Hans como padres le saque de mis padres, les pregunte como fue cuando yo acababa de nacer y eso fue lo que me dijeron.**

**Bueno ya me tengo que ir.**

**Les mando un beso**


	37. Chapter 33

Selena pd:

Este sera el mejor día de mi vida, aunque ya me había pasado hoy lo haré con ganas y emoción, me levante y luego tome un baño, tome el vestido color perla, ese color combina bien con los toques de bordado rosa en forma de mariposas que trae el corsé de mi vestido, me lo talle, me quedaba perfecto, lo ajuste, y salí en busca de un poco de aire fresco

Al salir al jardin, era asombroso todo el tiempo que había pasado, desde la partida de las islas del sur a mi tierra, claro luego de mi divorcio con Hans, luego reflexionar y confrontar a mis padres para que me pudiese casar con quien quisiese, y ahora que después de enviar toda esa pila de invitaciones, estoy aquí yendo en busca de mi matrimonio

-estas preciosa,linda

-muchas gracias-le contesto a mi futuro esposo-tu te ves encantador

-gracias-me contesto y la seremonia empezó

Gire mi mirada y vi en dirección al lugar donde Elsa y Hans estaban, me extrañe al verlos a solo ellos dos, y mas al no ver a sus hijos

La seremonia avanzó muy rápido, bueno para mi ya que perdida en la mirada de Cristián no sentí el tiempo solo escuche un "ejem" del sacerdote para pasar al "acepto"

Luego de esto Cristián me hizo el favor de atender algunas cosas pendientes mientras yo iba a charlar con Elsa y Hans

-Elsa estas aqui-dije feliz abrazandola

-Selena mirate, estas hermosa

-Felicidades-dijo Hans por atras de Elsa

-Gracias, y... sus pequeños...donde estan-pregunte viendo a ambos

-bueno-dijo elsa haciendo que nos apartáramos lo suficiente como para que nadie oyera nada lo que pasa es que como se suponía que estabas casada con Hans al mismo tiempo que yo estaba embarazada, y uno de los mellizos se parece a Hans y... bueno puede haber sospechas y eso pondría a las islas del sur y a Arendelle en riesgo de muchos rumores y mala reputación... entiendes-dijo elsa esperando mi respuesta

-si a la perfección pero...

-los pequeños están con Anna y Kristoff-dijo Hans haciendo que yo prosiguiera a invitarlos a la fiesta

* * *

**Elsa pd:**

La fiesta a comparación con la de mi coronación, era muy alegre y daba un ambiente de divercion y felicidad, lo único que me preocupaba y hacia que el estómago se me volcara era que alguien rumoreara algo indebido respecto a Hans y yo, de acuerdo al divorcio de selena , no importaba, hablamos con se leña y tubimos que festejar con ella hasta que todos los invitados se fueran a sus respectivos cuartos

* * *

Llego la noche y selena se reunió con Cristián en el salón principal, ella sabia a quien esperaba en cambio,Cristián se veía confundido al estar en ese lugar a la una de la madrugada

-selena que hacemos...aqui-cristian vio que Elsa se acercaba, no la había visto hacia n tiempo y no habían hablado desde que se besarin en la playa, bueno al menos que el recordara, el se iba a dirigir hacia Elsa cuando se detuvo al verla halar con su mano a Hans, volteo a donde selena, y volvio a ver a Elsa- elsa, hans me permitirias unos momentos con elsa, por favor, claro si tu quieres

-porsupuesto-dijo Hans algo extrañado

Elsa estaba con Cristián el fue el que le dirigió palabra

-y bien-le pregunto

-que-le dijo elsa confundida

-ahora que si "soy yo" , explica me con mas seguridad porque me besaste aquel día

* * *

**Ok chicos y chicas les digo que ya casi casi se acaba faltan 2 caps y noticia, habrá epilogo jajaja bueno nos leemos adios**


	38. Capitulo 33

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero que vean la imagen del vestido de novia de Elsa, el link es este: usuarios/fotos/6/1/7/8/cfb_ , listo también se los dejo en los comentarios para que no tengan que copiar palabra por palabra.**

Capítulo 33

-Cristian eso es algo difícil de explicar

-pero necesito saberlo, no quiero que haya más problemas entre nosotros

-yo también quiero eso, pero no sé cómo explicártelo

-pues porque no empiezas desde que yo llegué aquí

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban a pocos pasos de ellos.

-cuando llegaste yo estaba pasando por muchas emociones, la tristeza y la desesperación me habían sentirme terrible, tú te comportaste de una forma muy amable y yo sentía que no tenía a nadie más, y cuando tú me besaste me volví a sentirme querida por alguien, pero me di cuenta de mi error y trate de enmendarlo, pero Anna te dio la poción de amor y creíste que me había enamorado de ti. Creo que piensas que soy patética.

-en realidad no, se exactamente por lo que pasaste, y la verdad esa era mi situación también, después de que perdí a Selena me sentía destrozado y pensé que de verdad estaba enamorado de ti, después del beso me di cuenta de que no era así, creo que a partir de esa parte no recuerdo mucho, pero si las suficientes cosas para sentirme avergonzado contigo.

-descuida, está bien

-y quiero pedirte perdón por eso

-disculpa aceptada

Después de eso los dos se retiraron a la fiesta, buscando a su pareja.

-adivina quién soy- dijo Elsa cubriéndole los ojos a Hans por detrás

-no sé, eres Selena?- pelirrojo sabía exactamente quién era, pero decidió seguirle el juego

-no

-¿eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta?

-no lo sé, ¿tú que dices?

Hans se dio la vuelta y acerco a Elsa tomándola de la cintura y regalándole un pequeño y tierno beso

-Yo pienso que si

La fiesta paso tranquila y sin interrupciones. Se estaba haciendo tarde y los invitados comenzaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones, los últimos que quedaron en el salón fueron Elsa y Hans.

-felicidades, me alegro por ustedes dos- Dijo la reina abrazando a Selena

-cuídala bien, no sabes lo que vale, es encantadora en realidad- Hans estrecho la mano de Cristian para despedirse

-nos retiramos dormir, fue una velada encantadora

-gracias a los dos, no sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes

Loa novios se retiraron a su cuarto, mientras Elsa y Hans caminaban por el jardín. Ambos terminaron cansados después de un día largo y pesado, se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño lago que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. La rubia recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hans mientras ella rodeaba pasando un brazo a través de su espalda hasta si cintura, ciertamente era un paisaje hermoso.

-Hans, te amo, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

-y tú a mí, no sé qué aria si algún día te perdiera o nuestros hijos. Seguramente me moriría de dolor.

**La canción de ahora es de Thalía y Pedro Capo, se llama estoy enamorada y la cantan Elsa y Hans al mismo tiempo. **

_Quiero beber los besos de tu boca_

_Como si fueran gotas de roció_

_Y en el aire dibujar tu nombre_

_Junto con el mío_

_Y en un acorde dulce de guitarra_

_Hacer locuras con tus sentimientos_

_Y en el sutil abrazo de la noche _

_Sepas lo que siento_

_Estoy enamorada _

_Y tu amor me hace grande_

_Estoy enamorada_

_Y que bien… que bien me hace amarte_

_Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio_

_Para sumarme al iré que respiras_

_Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones_

_Junto con tu vida_

_Que si naufrago me quedo en tu orilla_

_Que de recuerdo solo me alimente_

_Y que despierte del sueño profundo_

_Solo para verte_

_Estoy enamorado_

_Y tu amor me hace grande_

_Estoy enamorado_

_Y que bien… que bien me hace amarte_

_Voy a encender el fuego_

_De tu piel callada_

_Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada_

_Para que tejamos sueños de la nada_

_Estoy enamorado_

_Y tu amor me hace grande_

_Estoy enamorada _

_Y que bien… que bien me hace amarte x2_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

El día de la boda…

-muy bien, ya casi esta lista majestad, solo le hace falta el velo- Gerda estaba ayudando a Elsa con el vestido mientras Anna le adornaba el cabello con pequeñas flores azules

El gran día había llegado por fin, el día de su boda con Hans. Las calles de Arendelle estaban adornadas con muchas banderas con el escudo del reino y guirnaldas con flores tapizaban las casas.

-Anna estoy demasiado nerviosa

-relájate todo estará bien, solo respira lento

-de verdad no sabes cuánto te quiero Anna

-yo te quiero más, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y la novia más hermosa de Arendelle

-ese puesto te pertenece a ti

-pero tú ya me lo ganaste

-está bien, que tal si estamos empatadas

-me parece bien- Anna tomo el velo de la cama y lo sujeta con el pequeño broche sobre su cabeza- mama y papa estarían orgullosos se ti

-los extraño mucho

-yo también, pero hoy no es día de estar tristes, es el día de tu boda y no puedes llorar a menos que sea de alegría

-Reina Elsa su boda la está esperando

-gracias en seguida bajo

Ambas hermanas se dieron un abrazo antes de salir por la puerta hacia el salón donde sería la ceremonia.

Todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a los pequeños Andrea y Jack, quienes eran cuidados por su tío.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y todos quedaron perplejos al ver a la hermosa reina de las nieves, vestida de blanco resaltaban sus facciones finas y el encanto en sus ojos azules la hacían ver más joven.

Al llegar al altar Anna le entrego a Elsa al ahora su futuro cuñado.

-Hans te entrego a mi hermana Elsa como mi gran tesoro y espero que sepas cuidarla, amarla y respetarla como se merece o si quieres conservar tu nariz como esta- La pelirroja dijo esto último en un tono serio

-si Anna descuida

La ceremonia se pasó lento, parecía una eternidad para Hans quien solo quería llegar la parte de puedes besar a la novia. Hasta que al fin llego.

-ya puedes besar a la novia

Hans tomo las manos de Elsa y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con su ahora esposa.

La fiesta terminó bien y sin contratiempos. Ahora los novios se retiraban a su cuarto a "dormir" esa noche Anna dormiría con los bebes dejando libre a las intenciones pasionales de ambos. Tan pronto llegaron a su cuarto comenzaron a besarse de manera pasional, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera acabar con ese momento mágico. Hans desato el corsé de la reina y la desvistió lentamente. Mientras que Elsa solo se dejaba tocar por su nuevo esposo. Al fin se quedaron sin ropa al mismo tiempo. Hans le dio un pequeño empujón, cayendo sobre ella besándola sin piedad alguna.

-Hans- Elsa gimió por milésima vez desde que comenzaron con eso, pero este a diferencia de otros le indico al pelirrojo que podía empezar con el verdadero negocio. Abrió sus piernas lentamente con sus piernas.

-te amo Elsa

-y yo a ti

Hans la penetro lentamente, dejando que los dos disfrutaran de las sensaciones que no eran nuevas pero las adoraban. Moviéndose muy lento ambos se demostraban su amor con besos y caricias. Hans le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello mientras Elsa le enterraba las uñas en la espalda con cada embestida.

Elsa grito lo más fuerte que pudo, sin duda había sido el mejor orgasmo de todos, arqueo la espalda haciendo que la penetrara más, y cruzo las piernas sobre su cintura. Hans llego casi al mismo tiempo que ella, su vista era hermosa, su piel, su cabello y su boca resaltaban con la luz de la luna. La atrajo más hacia él. Sin duda era la mejor noche de su vida. Salió de ella y se recostó sobre la cama en un solo movimiento. Mientras los dos jadeaban en busca de aire se dedicaban pequeñas miradas llenas de amor.

-te amo- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola, este es uno de los últimos capítulos que habrá en este fic. Para las personas que no lo sepan publique un nuevo fic, será algo corto pero aun así espero lo lean. **

**Con mucho amor Ana Victoria**


	39. capitulo 35

**Hola amigos bueno todo fic llega a su fin y bueno es una pena decirles que este es mi ultimo capitulo**

* * *

Apenas pasaron 15 minutos elsa se sentía mareada y preocupada

-Hans crees que los niños estarán bien

-elsa-decia mientras la tomaba de los hombros-confia en Anna ella los cuidara

-esta bien-dijo recostándose en su cama, parecía muy palida-hans espero lleguemos pronto que me mareo por la inconcistencia del barco

-elsa si acabamos de partir, además sólo faltan unos minutos para...

-sus majestades llegamos

-lo ves-le dijo hans a elsa, tomando las balijas que tenían en el camarote-ven solo sera esta noche

-esta bien pero te digo que las islas me dan mala espina

-yo te cuido- le dijo con vos firme y luego esbozo una sonrisa

* * *

**Elsa pd:**

Dimos un recorrido recogimos algunas frutas y luego entramos a la cabaña, era muy bonita

-espero tengas energía, sera una larga y agitada noche

-me lo dices a mi, tu dime- dije en tono seductor acercándose a el, acariciando su cuello y rodeándolo con mis brazos

-entonces que tenga buena noche majestad-me decia hans en cuando me envolvió en un abrazo, me beso y nos avalanzo a la cama

* * *

**Hans pd:**

Nos avalanzamos en la cama agradecía que era blanda, tome una cobija y la en volví en nosotros, por lo que se escuchaba elsa soltaba algunos gemidos, cada ves que al quitarle una prende, juguetonamente mlvia mis dedos en su cuerpo

* * *

Hans al besarla se desprendía cada trapo que usaba, ella se acosto deseando que lo que ella sabia q iba a ocurrir no esperara mas, y así fue hans, se sentó sobre sus piernas la miro "acomodo" algunos cabellos de ella y acabo su espacio estaban justos hasta en la intimidad, hans se movía de arriba a abajo cada vez mas rápido ella sólo gemía de placer al sentir sólo hans de sus labios pasaba a su cuello y de su cuello a sus senos, y luego a su estomago, los besos q plantaba en ella eran pasiosos que antes de llegar a su extremo se volcaron quedando ella arriba de el, ella se detuvo, era la primera vez que la dejaba a ella con el control, decidió besar sus labios y cuando se separaba se el escucho un "solo hazlo" de hans, lo miro y decidio moverse de adelante hacia atras , como si de empujar algo se trataba, "entonces Si de bien se siente" pensaba elsa al sentiré tan placentera de la sensación y llego un punto donde gimió en un grito, el grito que ambos dieron

Elsa se sentía sin fuerza y sin salir de el se acostó de ensima , hans poco a poco con debilidad se movía hasta salir de ella, ambos se seguían besando hasta que el sea durmió y ella antes de dormirse pensaba "seremos una hermosa familia"

**Ok ok ok aquí esta el ultimo cap peeeero dejenme decirles que el epílogo sera el prox bueno espero su review **

**Adios**


	40. epilogo

Epilogo

Solo una hermosa cabaña en el bosque, la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en el bosque, aquella mañana. Elsa y Hans estaban completamente dormidos, aún faltaba como una media hora para la salida del sol, la hermosa pareja tenía en su rostro reflejada felicidad. Una alegría hermosa al sentirse cerca, jamás de lo que habían estado en otras ocasiones. Sus encuentros eran en secreto, tenían que esconder su amor de todo el mundo, pero ahora no más, su felicidad ya no estaba en la oscuridad. En los sueños de la reina:

Era el jardín de Arendelle, está lleno de flores, pero esta vez había algo diferente a todo, era como si fuera nuevo para ella. Los golpes de las espadas chocando entre si retumbaban en todos lados. Una pareja de espadachines practicaban cerca del rio y un joven de cabellos platinos y piel blanca como la nieve tenía su rostro literalmente enterrado en un libro, sentado en una banca cerca de la pelea.

Los esgrimistas tenían o rostro cubierto por una máscara especial para el deporte. De pronto el esgrimista con más agilidad da un golpe y termina derribando al otro.

-buena suerte para la próxima Alex- se oye una melodiosa voz de una niña de no más de trece años. El espadachín ganador se quita la máscara liberando una cabellera negra. Resulta que no es un hombre si no una mujer. Sus hermosos ojos vedes penetrantes se podían confundir con el de los árboles, y tenía un gran parecido con la reina de Arendelle.

-todavía no logro entender como me ganas- Alex se levantó del piso- eres increíble Andrea- el chico solo parecía tener once años cuando mucho

-descuida ya aprenderás

De pronto llega una criada y se para junto a los jóvenes

-príncipe Alex, la princesa Anna lo llama para sus lecciones de matemáticas

-claro, gracias Marie- El joven rubio tomo su espada del piso y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa- mi mama me busca, nos vemos después

-no te vayas, no tengo a nadie más con quien practicar

-pues porque no practicas con Jack

-no él es un teto

-oye te escuche- el rubio respondió algo ofendido por su comentario

-perdón, pero es que tú te la pasas enterrado en montañas de libros y no haces nada divertido- Andrea se sentó en el césped arrancando pequeñas flores silvestres que crecían rebeldes fuera de su sitio.

-lo siento pero si falto mi mama me mata, adiós, pero descuida te veo después- Alex se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla

-adiós- fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra triste. Se levantó del piso y se acercó a su hermano mellizo- ¿y que cuentas hermanito?

-yo soy el mayor, no soy hermanito

-solo me ganas por unos cinco minutos

-pero yo seré el rey

-y eso que, ser rey es muy aburrido, solo te sientas en una silla a hacer papeleo todo el día como mama, en cambio yo puedo ser libre y ser como yo quiera- Andrea se sentó alado de Jack

-Si lo sé, hasta escribiste una canción de eso- dijo el ojiazul cerrando el libro rendido. Si conocía a su hermana, esta platica se alargaría mucho más y no servía de nada seguir concentrándose en su lectura

-sí y me encanta

_Si donde estar, Cerca del sol_

_Ser la que soy seria magnifico_

_Tan Solo siendo valiente_

_Fuerte y mejor_

_Y saber de dónde soy_

_Tan solo_

_Hoy quiero ser libre _

_Ser quien yo soy_

_He imaginar distinta seré_

_Y demostrar al mundo _

_Quien soy_

-sí, creo que ya hasta la tengo en la cabeza de por vida, la repites tantas veces que ya hasta la sueño

-oye no es para tanto- Andrea le dio un amistoso empujón con el hombro

-me encanta tu voz pero cuando cantas cosas diferentes, no sé cómo… la canción de mama

-la que va:

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás_

-si lo vez, te escuchas menos tediosa

-jajaj, sabes no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, aunque seas un teto de primera siempre te voy a querer

-y yo a ti hermanita

Ambos chicos se dan un tierno abrazo.

Y en eso despierta. De nuevo otro de sus extraños sueños que raramente siempre se cumplen. Pero ahora no importa nada, solo supo que sus hijos iban a ser los mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y tenía dos hermosos niños, y una hermana loca pero cariñosa y un muñeco de nieve parlante. Tal vez era una extraña familia pero que importa, todos eran felices y eso es lo que importa. ¿O no? Su vida no es perfecta pero tampoco es mala. Cada día de su encierro soñó con esos días de felicidad y al fin los había conseguido. De todos modos la vida solo se vive una vez y hay que disfrutarla.

XOXOXOXOXOX

En Arendelle…

-por fin llegaron, espero se la hayan pasado bien porque no pienso volver a cuidar a tus hijos Elsa- Anna le entrego a la bebe a su hermana antes de acomodarse el cabello y el vestido, estaba hecha un desastre de pies a cabeza, desde miles de kilómetros se podía notar que no había dormido nada en toda la noche- te extrañaron demasiado, no pararon de llorar

-lamento eso Anna te juro que mañana mismo te reservo una cita en el spa, para que te relajes- Gracias hermana- Elsa acuno a su bebe en sus brazos meciéndola suavemente mientras Hans le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija.

-de nada, Jack está dormido, creo que fue el más tranquilo de los dos- En ese momento recordó su sueño, ciertamente era el más tranquilo. Anna se fue dejando en la oficina de la reina a los recién casados.

-creo que mejor voy por él bebe, mientras tú le das de comer a la princesita- dijo Hans saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Elsa bajo lentamente el vestido por su hombro. Acerco a la bebe a su pecho y comenzó a alimentarla, esos momentos eran mágicos entre madre e hija.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eran como las tres de la mañana y Andrea no paraba de llorar, la reina había intentado todo hasta ahora. No tenía hambre, no quería jugar, no necesitaba un cambo de pañal. No pudo dormir en casi toda la noche y tanto Ella como Hans no durmieron absolutamente nada. La bebe dejo de llorar hasta como a las siete de la mañana.

Elsa estaba en su oficina tratando de no quedarse dormida. Sus nudillos sostenían su rostro apoyado en su mejilla, trataba de terminar su trabajo pero le fue casi imposible ya que termino con la cabeza recostada en sus papeles. No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando Gerda toco la puerta para avisar que la cena estaba lista. Medio dormida se dirijo hacia el comedor donde encontró a Anna, muriéndose de risa igual que Kristoff, mientras Hans se quitaba se la cara un pedazo de lechuga.

-¿de qué se ríen?- pregunto la reina sentándose alado de su esposo

-Hans se quedó dormido sobre su plato jajajajaja- Anna apenas podía hablar de la risa

-Anna no te rías, no es gracioso, anoche Andrea no paraba de llorar y termino durmiéndose como a las siete de la… mañana- Elsa dio un pequeño bostezo antes de continuar.

-perdón pero fue muy gracioso, ahora sabes que se siente- la pelirroja empezó a comer igual que todos los demás

Al terminar la cena Elsa y Hans se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, solo levantaron las cobijas, se quitaron los zapatos y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, despertaron más renovados que nunca. Se cambiaron y cada uno fue a sus deberes reales.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pasaron casi siete meses desde que nacieron los bebes, ambos crecían fuertes y sanos. Andrea y Hans estaba en el piso de su cuarto jugando con unos cubos mientras Elsa estaba sentada en la cama con Jack en sus piernas ambos entretenídos con algunos copos de nieve que la reina creaba con sus manos. De pronto se escucha un "mama" como balbuceo proveniente del pequeño príncipe. Ambos reyes se detuvieron en seco y se miraron asombrados, Elsa con algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-me… me dijo mama- por fin pudo pronunciar la rubia

-si lo escuche

Ambos rieron torpemente, ninguno sabía qué hacer en esos momentos había sido un hermosa sorpresa.

-¿quién soy bebe?- dijo Hans tratando de que su hijo le hablara también

-papa- Andrea soltó con una risa. De pronto los dos voltearon a verla con los ojos abiertos

-son más parecidos de lo que pensamos- dijo Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Este es el último capítulo de UN AMOR DE HIELO, estoy tan orgullosa de mí, esta es mi primera historia terminada, estoy muy feliz. Pero habrá una continuación, esta será de la vida de Elsa y Hans como padres. Será como una serie de one-shots pero de la misma historia, como Little love, también un fic de frozen pero no Helsa, ni OC, es la historia de cómo Elsa adopta una niña huérfana y se vuelve una historia conmovedora. Bueno me despido, fue un honor y un placer entretenerlos con mi imaginación un tanto pervertida, ustedes son mi apoyo para seguir haciendo lo que me gusta. Manténganse alerta porque pronto subiré la continuación.**

**Con amor Ana Victoria **

**Mejor conocida por mis amigos de la escuela como Frozen.**


	41. unidos por el helsa

**Querido lector o lectora, si te has topado con esto te pido que termines de leer si eres fan de la pareja no oficial Helsa, pero si no, te pido que te retires.**

**Qué bien que estés aquí, ahora me gustaría hacerte una muy seria e importante petición, como ya sabrán se ha confirmado la secuela de la película frozen y eso implica la continuación de la trama anterior y según ya se ha informado, Hans se verá adentro de la historia de alguna manera. Como fan Helsa en verdad en verdad me gustaría ver más que odio o amistad entre Elsa y el, y no me refiero al final ya estén casados y con 10 hijos, sino que simplemente den a entender que ellos podrían tener algo o que ella lo perdonara.**

**Lo que quiero pedirles es que en un día determinado, los que tengan twitter o Facebook vallamos y pongamos un mensaje en las páginas oficiales de los involucrados de la producción donde les pidamos Helsa. Sé que muchos pensaran que es una estupidez y de hacho posiblemente nos manden al carajo. Pero si lo intentamos no perdemos nada.**

**Les pido que por favor no dejen esto en leído y cooperen por la causa c: es una buena.**

**Helsa hoy, Helsa mañana y Helsa por siempre.**

**INSTRUCCIONES PARA EL DIA DE LA REVOLUCION HELSA**

**El día 20 de Marzo (no sé si ese día este bien o pongámonos de acuerdo en la caja de comentarios o por PM) Iremos a twitter y Facebook y publicaremos un mensaje en ingles que yo les proporcionare estos días. No tendremos una hora en especial, pueden mandarlos en el momento que sea solo que tiene que ser el mismo día. **

**A que cuentas o twitters los mandamos?**

**-Idina Menzel: voz de Elsa**

**-Santino Fontana: voz de Hans**

**-Jennifer Lee: Directora de la película**

**Y a quienes ustedes consideren importante.**

**También se le adjuntara una foto Helsa (nada sexual) y tendrá el hashtag #UnidetforHelsa y #teamHelsa **

**Dudas o aclaraciones en el mensaje privado o por comentarios **

**Nota: si tú deseas hacer un texto diferente es válido, solo que no olvides ser amable y respetuoso, y tiene que ser en inglés.**

**Por favor junten a todas las helsistas que conozcan aquí o en otras partes y denles a conocer esto. Incluyendo a grandes escritoras como Frozen Fan, Hoelittleduck, Anheila, Madame Purple entre muchas otras, todas las que puedan, también en Facebook publiquen esto. **

**Esto es todo, no dejemos que nos venzan. **

**TODOS UNIDOS POR EL HELSA**


End file.
